A new start
by lifeline73
Summary: I am really bad at summaries but this story is about Loren Tate a dance student who lives in LA she has been through some rough times but overcomes them with dance and music. She meets some old friends from her old neighborhood and that is where Loren Tate's new start begins.
1. Chapter 1

New York City

WWWHHHHOOOOOO!

A ginormous crowd was screaming their heads off as Eddie Duran the hot rockstar finished his last song and said goodnight to everyone.

Eddie walked back stage and was handed a towel and a bottle of water, then headed to his dressing room. In his dressing room waiting for him was his girlfriend Chloe sleeping on the couch.

Normally Eddie would have been okay with that but this was his biggest concert of the year and the last one on his tour and he couldn't help but be upset that she would just sleep through it instead of being backstage supporting him.

Eddie shut the door kind of loudly which startled Chloe awake.

Chloe looking up at an aggitated Eddie: Hey babe whats wrong with you

Eddie: Gee I don't know other than the fact that you have been sleeping through most of my concerts and right before this one I told you how much of a big deal it was and you slept through it anyways instead of supporting me

Chloe: Oh please Eddie I have not slept through most of your concerts

Eddie: Oh really, I have walked in on you asleep like three times

Chloe: Oh my gosh three times whoo freakin hoo thats not a big deal and those were the only times

Eddie: Oh really then where were you all the other times i was performing and you were nowhere to be seen backstage

Chloe realized that her secret was about to get caught and said: you know what you are right I was sleeping and im sorry but a model needs her beauty sleep

Eddie annoyed just rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom

Los Angelas

Loren Tate is a dance student at Luminace (made up school) which is the best living arts institute on the west coast. Her best friend is also enrolled at luminace as a film student)

At the mall

Mel: Oh my gosh Loren look over there!

Loren: Where Mel What am I looking at

Mel: Do you see those two people over there

Loren: Yeah?

Mel: that is Max and Katy Duran the rockstar duo of the 80's aka Eddie Durans parents

Loren: Yeah i know who they are remember

Mel: Oh yeah your parents were good friends with them right

Loren: Yeah we were practically neighbors

Mel: yeah yeah i know but just a question, did you and Eddie ever hang out

Loren: umm yeah some but he was three years older than me so we normally didn't, he would always have his friends over and I would hang out with Eddie's friend Tyler's little sister who was only a year older than me but then Eddie and his parents moved away and eventually lost touch with my parents. Why?

Mel: Just wondering, I can't believe I never asked you that before, I mean seriously what is wrong with me

Loren:*laughing* come on Mel lets go grab something to eat

Back in NYC

Eddie isvery annoyed with Chloe while they are in the Limo on the way back to their hotel room.

Chloe: Babe why won't you just forgive me?

Eddie: Im trying it just hurts to know you don't support me like I support you

Chloe: I do support you I just havn't beem showing it lately *hops on his lap and starts kissing him knowing he will forgive her* Now can we just move on and *Limo stops in front of the hotel* and continue this in the room

Chloe and Eddie both get out and run into the hotel

Back In Los Angelas

Sitting at a table in the food court Melissa squeals with excitement because she see's Max and Katy coming and sitting at a table in front of them

Loren: Oh my gosh Mel calm down they are gonna here you

Melissa: Come on Loren Tate you are such a party pooper sometimes

Katy not helping but to overhear melissa talking very loudly sighs in confusion: hmm

Max: what is that look for

Katy: I just heard a name that sounds really familiar name

Max:What was it maybe I can help you

Katy: Loren Tate

Max: Tate as in your old friend Nora Tate

Katy: Thats it Loren was their daughters name *turning around to see a face that resembles a face that looks very familiar* Oh my gosh Max that has to be Nora and Trents daughter we should say hi

Max: Okay but make sure it is her before you start asking about her family

*Katy and Max stand up and walk a couple feet from their table to Lorens and Melissas

Katy: Hi Im Katy Duran and this is my husband Max Duran and I couldn't help but overhear that your name is Loren Tate do you remeber us we lived close to each other and was friends with your parents

Loren a little shocked: Yes I remember you it is good to see you again im actually surprised you remember me I was only twelve when you moved away

Katy: Of course I remember you... You look gorgeous and very grown up

*Ahem*

Loren: Oh sorry this is Mel my best friend

M&k: HI melissa nice to meet you

Mel super excited: nice to meet you too! you can call me Mel

Max laughing: Okay Mel... So Loren what are you doing here in Los Angelas

Loren: Me and Mel actually live here we are students at Luminace

Max: Wow impressive what are ya'll studying

Mel: Im a film student, and Loren here is the best dance student in our school

Katy: that is amazing your parents must be very proud!

Loren *starts to look really sad*: Actually they umm...died in a car accident when i was 15

Katy: Oh my gosh im so sorry who did you live with when they passed

Loren: Its okay and I actually moved around a lot because I was put in foster care

Max: Im sorry to hear that but I am glad that you are doing okay and are now at Luminace

Loren: Thank you It is so nice to see you again but we actually have to get going we have class in an hour

Katy: Okay It is very nice to see you again too! If you don't mind can we exchange numbers I would really like to catch up

Loren: Ofcourse I would love that*traded phones with Katy* well bye have a good day

K&M:you too bye

Loren and Mel walk away and Katys phone starts ringing

Katy: Hello

Eddie: Hey mom

Katy: oh Eddie hey sweetheart are you on your way back to LA yet

Eddie: Yeah Chloe, Jake (eddies manager), and I are on the way in the jet

Katy: Im so glad I missed you so much you're going to come see me and your father at the club tomorrow right

Eddie: Ofcourse I've missed you a lot too mom

Katy: Okay well you're father and I can't wait bye honey

Eddie:Bye mom and tell dad I said bye


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Loren and Mel were in their dorm room when Loren's phone started ringing. Loren picked her phone up and saw that it was Katy.

Loren: Hello

Katy: Hey, good morning how are you

Loren: Im good how are you

Katy: Im fine I was actually just calling if maybe we could meet today and catch up

Loren: Umm yeah sure it's Saturday so I don't have any classes what time

Katy: Well Eddie just got back from tour and is coming over later today and I have to make sure I am back at our club MK by then so I was hoping maybe we could meet in about an hour

Loren: Yeah that would be great where at

Katy: How about we have lunch at Rumor

Loren: Rumor, isn't that exppensive

Katy: It's not that bad but don't worry im paying for you

Loren: Oh no it's okay I can pay for myself

Katy: No I insist I havn't seen you in a really long time and you are at one of the best schools on the west coast, it would be my honor to spend time with such a talented young girl

Loren: Umm okay that sounds good are you sure

Katy: im positive, im gonna go get ready and leave I will see you there, bye

Loren: Bye

Mel: Who was that

Loren: It was Katy she wanted to meet me for lunch so we could catch up some more

Mel: Wow she must really like you

Loren: She is just being nice, she probably wants to know more about my parents and stuff

Mel: Yeah yeah okay but Lo

Loren: what

Mel smiling brightly: you are having lunch with a rockstar

*Loren laughs*:I gotta go mel see ya later

_Eddie and Chloe

Eddie: Hey chloe what time are you gonna be done with your photoshoot cause we have to go see my parents

Chloe: I don't know babe but I will probably be tired afterwards so why don't you just go without me

Eddie: Seriously Chloe

Chloe: I know im sorry but I will go next time I promise

Eddie (annoyed): whatever I goota go see Jake at the office

Chloe: k bye

_Eddie arrives at jakes office and knocks on the door

Jake: come on in

Eddie: hey jake

Jake: Eduardo my man hows it feel to be back at home

Eddie: It feels good im actually goin to see mom and pops later

Jake: Good for you man, Thats part of the reason I called you over here today

*Eddie giving a confused look*

You're song If there was no music is blowing up, and they label wants you to do a video for it, and what better place to do it than a hot new night club, so could you ask your parents if you do a video there

Eddie: Yeah sure thats awesome ill ask today is that all you needed

Jake: yesh I think we are all good here

Eddie: alright bye jake

_Loren and Katy are at the table having lunch

Katy: So Loren if you don't mind me asking how did your parents die

Loren: Its okay... they umm... they actually drowned...We were all in the car on the way home from their friends house and we were ran off a bridge by a drunk driver

Katy: Oh my gosh how did you get out

Loren: All I know is that someone pulled me out and apparently went back for my parents but it was too late

Katy: Imso sorry sweety *trying to change the subject* so Mel says you are the best dancer at Luminace

Loren laughing: I think Mel is a little biased since I am her best friend

Katy: Oh im sure she is telling the truth I would love to see you dance one day

Loren: Really the school is actually having a showcase in a week you should come

Katy: Wow I would love to what are you going to be doing in it

Loren: I am actually trying my best to get another scholarship so I can continue to go to Luminace so I actually wrote my own song and recorded it and that is what I will be dancing to, im hoping it will show the judges that I am worth giving the scholarship to

Katy: That is amazing you sing and write too

Loren: A little but Never in front of anyone this is the first time I have ever done anything like this I just really need this scholarship

Katy: That is amazing Your parents would be very proud of you and I know I am just starting to get to know you again but I am very proud of you and glad you came into my life

Loren*eyes watering up leaning in for a hug*:Aww thank you Katy that means alot

_All of a sudden katy sees the time on her phone and says: oh my gosh we completely lost track of time Eddie and Max are probably already at the MK I guess I better get going would you like to come Loren

Loren: No thats okay, I actually have to practice for the showcase but maybe another time

Katy: Okay I am going to hold you to that I will see you later

Loren: Bye

_AT MK

Katy rushes into the club to find Eddie and Max already waiting for her

Eddie:Mom *going up to her giving her a giant hug* where have you been its not like you to be late

Max cutting in: Were you with Loren this whole time

Katy: Yes Max we were having lunch and completely lost track of time, she is such an amazing girl

Eddie confused: who's Loren

Katy: Do you remember our old friends and neighbors before we moved to LA

Eddie still confused: Yeah?

Max: Well Loren is the little girl

Eddie kind of surprised: Really what is she doing in LA

Katy: Her and her best friend are both students at Luminace

Eddie: Really that is amazing what is she studying

Katy: Dance according to her friend Loren is the best dance student there

Eddie: Wow thats awesome

Katy: Yeah I am going to watch her in her showcase next week I can't wait

Max laughing: This girl has really made an impression on your mother

Katy: Yeah we havn't really known each other long but she is already kind of like the daughter I never had

Eddie smiling: Her parents better watch out they have competition

Katy (looks kind of sad): Her parents died actually a few years after we moved away

Max: Thats right did she tell you how they died

Katy: Yeah all three of them were in the car when they were ran off a bridge by a drunk driver, someone pulled Loren out just in time but when the person got back to her parents it was too late

Max: Awww man poor girl

Eddie: yeah thats alot to deal with i would never want to imagine what she went through

Max:you should have invited her to come tonight

Katy: I did she said she needed to rehearse for the showcase, that she really needed the scholarship

Max: Thats understandable

For the rest of the Day Eddie, Max, and Katy talked about a variety of different things


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Mels and Lorens Dorm room

*Loren Walking in*

Mel: Hey Lo how was your lunch

Loren: It was amazing Mel Katy is one of the best people I have ever met

Mel: What all did ya'll talk about

Loren: We talked about alot of different stuff. She is actually going to come to the showcase next week

Mel: wow really thats huge are you ready for the showcase

Loren: Almost im actually getting ready to go rhearse

Mel: Okay have fun

Loren: Always

Everyday for the next week Loren and Katy talked and became very close

The day of the showcase

Loren was getting ready for the showcase and had a beautiful short flowy purple dress on and had her make up just right and was about to walk out the door of her dressing room when her phone rang.

Loren:Hello

Katy: Hey how are you

Loren: Actually im really really nervous

Katy: calm down and breathe your are going to do great and I will be there to support you, I am really looking forward to see your performance

Loren: Aww thanks Katy I hope you like it

Katy: Im sure I will sweety

Loren: Okay well I gotta go get backstage

Katy: Okay bye

Loren: Bye

Thirty minutes later

Katy heard Lorens name get called and was super excited, she pulled her video camera out and got as close to the stage as she could

Loren walked out and was given a microphone to make a speech before she performed

Loren: Hi everyone I am Loren Tate and tonight I will be performing a dance I coreographed myself to a song I wrote and recorded. This song and dance are about my parents who died in a car accident four years ago and I would like to dedicate it to them. Thank you all and I hope you like it

Lorens song started playing and her dance began (youtube search Dance Academy Abigail's solo)

"Look down the ground below is crumbling

Look up the stars are all exploding..."

When Lorens dance was finished not only was she crying but everyone gave her a standing ovation and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Katy was amazed the song and the dance was so powerful and full of emotion that she couldn't help but break down in tears. She walked backstage to meet Loren and gave her a long hug and a bouquet of flowers

Katy: Oh Loren that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen Mel was right your are by far the best dancer in this school, and you have the voice of an angel, and that song...that song the lyrics were moving, you are so talented

Loren*tears running down her cheeks*:thanks katy it felt so good to get all of that out when im dancing to that song i feel close to my parents like they really do come back to me even if it's for a brief moment

Melissa running to Loren:Oh my goodness Lo that was incredible I couldn't stop crying you are deffinately gonna win that scholarship

Loren: Aww thank you Mel do you really think so

Mel: of course

Katy: you deffinately are

Just then all of the participants in the showcase were called on stage

Announcer: lets give a big hand for all of these talented participants! This was possibly the best showcase we have ever had at Luminace! Unfortunately we can only have one winner. So here we go, the winner of the Luminace ultimate scholarship is*Opening envelope*


	4. Chapter 4

Announcer: lets give a big hand for all of these talented participants! This was possibly the best showcase we have ever had at Luminace! Unfortunately we can only have one winner. So here we go, the winner of the Luminace ultimate scholarship is*Opening envelope* LOREN TATE! Everyone starts screaming as Loren gets up and walks to claim her prize and make a speech!

Loren: Oh my gosh thank you so much, this is a dream come true! It took a lot to get here and a few rough patches but I wouldn't be me if none of that had never happened and I Probably wouldn't have given possibly the best performance of my life, The only thing I would change would be to have my parents here to share this moment with me but I know they are looking down on me smiling. Once again thank you so much this means the world to me.

Loren walks off stage back to where Katy and Mel are at

Mel: So Katy and I decided we need to celebrate

Katy:We are all going to Mk and I am not taking no for an answer

Loren: You don't have to I think it sounds fun

Katy: Okay we can all go in my car

Mel&Lo: sounds good

Loren: Oh wait shouldn't I change first

Katy: No I think what you are wearing is beautiful

Loren:Okay I guess this is okay but one of yall better have some perfume im kinda sweaty

All three are laughing and walking out the doors of the auditorium and get into Katy's car and the driver pulls away

They arrive to the club and all walk in. The club was not open yet so there wasn't anybody really there except for Max.

Max sees them all and walks over to them.

Max: Hey sweetheart, Hi Mel, Hi Loren nice to see you both again

Mel and Lo: Nice to see you to Max

Max: Loren you look beautiful, by the look on all of your faces I take it you won

Before she could say anything Mel butted in: She did, she was amazing! My best friend is awesome!

Loren: Thanks Mel you are awesome too

Katy: She was incredible Max I recorded it all lets go watch it

Loren: you recorded it

Katy: of course

Max watched Lorens performance and was amazed

Max: Loren they were right you were incredible this dance goes perfectly with you and the music, it's as if it was created for you

Katy: It was created for her she wrote the song, sang it, and coreographed the dance all by herself

Max: No way that is truely unbelievable Loren congratulations

Loren: Thanks Max

Just then Eddie walked in and noticed his parents talking to two girls and hugging one of them, this girl was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he just stood there for a moment until he was noticed.

Max: Eddie son bout time you showed up

Eddie: I told you I would come tonight didn't I

Max: Come on over here I want you to meet some people

Melissa and Loren had walked away for a while to look at the club

Katy:That colorful girl right there is Mel and that one right there is Loren do you remember her

Eddie: I remember some things but it has been like seven years since we moved

Max: Mel, Loren, come on over here for a minute my son is here and I thought you might like to say hi


	5. Chapter 5

Max: Mel, Loren, come on over here for a minute my son is here and I thought you might like to say hi

Just then Mel and Loren turned around and when Eddie saw Lorens eyes something happened inside of him that he just couldn't explain

Mel: Hi im Melissa but you can call me Mel

Eddie: Nice to meet you Mel and Hey Loren it's nice to see you again

Loren: you too it's been a really long time

Eddie: Yes it has

Eddie, Melissa, and Loren were sitting down at a table talking as the club opened and started to get full

Eddie: So Loren mom tells me you go to Luminace as a dancer

Loren: Yes I do

Eddie: you must be pretty good if you go there

Mel: I've said this a million times before but ill say it again, she is the best at the school and she even won the ultimate scholarship in the showcase today

Eddie: that is amazing

Loren: Thanks haha

Just then Eddies two best friends come into the club and walk over to where they were sitting

Ian: Hey mate whats up

Eddie: Nothing much catching up with an old friend and her best friend, this is Mel, and this is

(In my story eddie and tyler are good friends, at least for now anyways, mainly because I just thought in the show Tyler was really cute and actually an okay person, Chloe just brought out the worst in him)

Tyler: Oh my god Loren

Loren: Tyler! *Standing up to hug gim*

Ian: Mate you know her!?

Tyler: Yeah of course, her and my sister used to hang out while we were at Eddies house

Loren: Its good to see you again Tyler and nice to meet you Ian

Ian: Nice to meet you too Loren and you Mel

Mel: Im sure it is *flipping her hair*

They all laugh then Katy comes over

Katy: Loren ohmy gosh could you do me a huge favor

Lo: Umm sure I guess what is it

Katy: Well our entertainment for tonight canceled and I was wondering if you could do the same performance you did earlier at your showcase

Lo: Oh I don't know I don't even have the music

Mel: Oh yes you do I grabbed the CD from the DJ before we left

(Melissa and Katy had set Loren up, Katy just wanted everyone to see in person how good Loren was and she kind of wanted to see Eddie's face about the song Loren had wrote)

Katy: Please! Please! Please! I would be eternally grateful

Loren: Okay ill do it. When

Katy: In a bout 30 minutes, if thats okay, would that give you time to warm up

Loren: Yeah thats perfect

*Loren stands up and goes back stage to stretch and gets prepared to perform*

Back at the table Ian and Tyler look extremely confused

Eddie: She is a Luminace student and won the ultimate scholarship at their showcase tonight

Ty: Whats her major

Mel: Just wait and see

30 minutes later

Max comes out on stage

Max: Good evening everybody we are so sorry that our entertainment had to cancel but we have another amazing guest here tonight who agreed to perform for you. She is a very close family friend and Luminace student please welcome Loren Tate!

The crowd: clapping

Loren comes out on stage and the lights go dim with a spot light on Loren as the music starts to play. She starts to dance( You can watch the same video from earlier) and everyone watches in awe as they can feel every movement and every beat in their bones as they watch her

Loren finishes her dance bows to the crowd and walks off stage as the crowd is standing and cheering

Eddie, Ian, and Tyler: all just stand there amazed

Eddie: I knew she was good but I didn't know she was that good

Ian: she was bloody brilliant

Ty: Yeah she is definately not the little girl next door anymore

*Melissa just sits back and watches the boys reaction with a smirk on her face because she knew they would be shocked

Loren walks off stage and goes to the table with Mel and the guys

Eddie: Dang no wonder you won that scholarship, they would have been idiots not to award it to you

Loren: Thanks

Tyler: He is right you know, Did you ever dance any when you lived in the old neighborhood

Loren: Umm I wasn't that into dance back then but I went to lessons once a week

Eddie: I never knew that, what made you get into dance more

Loren: well after a few years of everyone telling me im a natural i just started doing it more and more, and then when my parents died, I just found that it was a really good way to get my pain and anger out and just break free

Ian: That is an inspiring story Miss Tate your entire performance was incredible, you and your teachers must have been working really hard

Mel: actually Loren choreographed the entire dance by herself

Tyler: really by yourself! I wish I could do something like that

Katy came up overhearing their conversation

Katy: *knowing Eddie would get amusement out of this* you are forgetting one of the most important parts of her dance


	6. Chapter 6

Katy: *knowing Eddie would get amusement out of this* you are forgetting one of the most important parts of her dance

Eddie: And what would that be

Katy: There would be no dance if it wasn't for the music wasn't that song just incredible

Eddie: Actually it was I can't believe I have never heard it before who sings it

Katy: Well it just so happens that there is this very talented young woman who writes music and sings it too

Ian: well who is it

Katy: Loren

Eddie sat there with a smirk on his face for a moment: So you dance and you sing

Loren: mainly dance I just play around with music

Tyler: That song didn't sound like just playing around to me

Ian: You know my mate here is right, if that song was just playing around I would love to here one that was serious

Eddie: Same here that is possibly the best song I have heard all year and I would like to think That I know A little something about music *smiling*

Just then a girl walked up to Eddie and said: there you are babe did you miss me

Eddie: Chloe what are you doing here

Chloe: I told you the next t ime you came to see your parents I would come didn't I, I am only a little late

Eddie had forgot all about Chloe coming, he was so mesmerized by Loren that he didn't even notice Chloe wasn't there

Eddie: Oh yeah *trying to change the subject*: Id like you to meet someone I grew up with along time ago

Chloe: Eddie seriously I already know Tyler

Eddie: No not Tyler,*pointing to a girl that Chloe had just now noticed* I want you to meet Loren, and that is her best friend Mel

Mel&Lo: Hey nice to meet you

Chloe with a scornful look on her face: Yeah I bet *she sits on Eddies lap at that moment as if she were trying to claim her territory and just starts making out with Eddie*

Everyone at the table started to feel really uncomfortable and decided to get up and give them some privacy

Ian: So umm Mel would you like to dance

Mel: Sure try to keep up *made their way to the dance floor leaving Loren and Tyler standing by the bar*

Tyler: well I guess it's just you and me

Loren: Haha I guess so

Just then they see Chloe and Eddie get up and walk to the dance floor and Tyler looks at Loren

Tyler: Well what do you say evryone else seems to be dancing, would you like to

Loren: yeah sure *laughing * I am a dancer after all

Tyler: Yeah Yeah come on lets go

As Loren and Tyler were dancing Eddie couldn't help to keep glancing over at them, there was something about Loren that just got to him but he didn't know quite what it was

As the night started to come to an end everyone went their own way.

Mel: Hey Loren so I guess we should probably go, I have us a cab waiting out front

Loren: Actualy Mel why don't you go ahead and take that one there is somewhere I want to go before I head back to campus

Mel: Umm okay it's really late so be careful

Loren:*hugs Mel* I always am, I'll try not to be too long, bye I love you

Mel: Bye love you too


	7. Chapter 7

As Mel leaves the club Loren decides to get her own taxi and she gets in it and goes to this little place that she found when she first arrived in LA, It is this gorgeous spot up on a hill; she goes there when she needs to think about things or when she is having a really good day.

Loren is sitting by a tree when Eddie walks up and see's her, she looked so angelic sitting under the stars with the moonlight shining on her. Just then Loren heard a noise and turns around and jumps up when she see's somebody standing there.

Eddie: Sorry it's just me *walking closer so she can see his face*

Loren: Oh my gosh you scared me! What are you doing here

Eddie: This is my spot I like to come to when I just need to think, what about you what are you doing here

Loren: I come up here alot when im having a good day, a bad day, or I just need to think, It is so peaceful and being up on this hill makes me feel close to my parents... you know up in heaven

Eddie: Yeah It is amazing up here

Loren: So do you wanna be alone I can leave

Eddie: No you were here first i'll go

Loren: Wait I don't mind sharing, we can sit and talk if you want

*They both go to sit down*

Eddie: That sounds good

Loren: So if you don't mind me asking, what's on your mind?

Eddie: Oh nothing, Just thinking about life, music and, stuff like that. What about you Loren Tate, are you here because it is a good day, a bad day, or are you just thinking.

Loren: Honestly kind of all three

Eddie gives her a confused look and tilts his head

Loren: It's just, I have had one of the best days of my life, I got the scholarship, I got to dance at your parents club, I got to reconnect with you, Tyler, and your family...which was awesome by the way

Eddie still confused: Yeah all that stuff sounds pretty good to me, what is the bad part

Loren: That my parents weren't here to share any of this with me, but I know they would be proud of me and tell me I should be happy with myself, but I can't help but to think that something in my life is missing, like I should be doing something more

Eddie: Like what

Loren: That's the thing I have no clue

Eddie: Well If I were you I wouldn't worry about it, If there is supposed to be something more in your life, you will get it...you can't force it; You have to just let it come naturally

Loren: Yeah I guess you are right, (laughing) who knew you were so wise Mr. Duran

Eddie (sarcastically): It is one of my many secret talents

They both sit there laughing and talking until almost 2 A.M., when they notice it is that late they decide they should leave. Eddie gave Loren a ride back to Luminace since he got her so distracted and lost track of time that Loren's taxi had left. As Loren is getting out of Eddie's car, he stops her.

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren*turning around to face Eddie*: Yeah?

Eddie: I had a really good time talking to you tonight, it was fun

Loren: Yeah me too! Bye

Loren walks to her dorm, changes her clothes, goes straight to bed, and falls asleep thinking about her night talking to Eddie


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Loren and Eddie had talked in their spot, they had been talking and hanging out alot except for when Loren was preparing for her exams. Loren couldn't help but to start having feelings for Eddie. She felt so stupid for it though, he was with Chloe and he loved her. All Loren wanted was for those feelings to go away because she really enjoyed her new friendship with Eddie didn' want it to be ruined.

Loren's thoughts were interupted when her phone started ringing

Loren: Hello

Person: Hey, how have you been I havn't seen you in a few days

Loren: Hey Katy, I have been good and I know I have been really busy, even though I already got the scholarship I needed for the rest of college, I still have to keep my grades up in order to keep it, I have my last Exam tomorrow and then I will be out of school for summer vacation.

Katy: That's great after your exam tomorrow you should stop by MK to talk and bring Mel too, we'll have a girls night.

Loren: You know what that actually sounds awesome I would love to come and Im sure Mel would too!

Katy: Great what time will you be done with your exam?

Loren: Well tomorrow is my Pas de Deux exam so my partner and I will do our routine and when we finish we have to wait about an hour to get our scores so I will probably be done by 1:00 and Mel should already be done with her exam by then too so I guess we will head to MK after that

Katy: Sounds good I will make some lunch for us all cause I know you will be hungry

Loren: Seriously I can't wait haha, bye

The next day Loren met with her partner, Tommy, so they could warm up and practice before their exam. By the time their names were called they had just finished practicing backstage. They were both hoping they were ready because everyone else who had to do their dance exam would be there watching.

Loren: You ready for this?

Tommy: I hope so, I don't really have a choice, what about you

Loren (in a mocking but jokingly tone): Apparently I don't really have a choice

* they both laughed and took their places and were ready to begin*

They began dancing a scene from Romeo and Juliet (You can youtube Tara and Christian dance academy dance...and fast forward about 43 seconds into the video if you want)

They finished their dance said Thank you to the instuctors and walked back stage. Now all they had to do was wait an hour before they found out how they did.

Tommy: That was awesome I think we are gonna one of the best

Loren: Haha cocky much?

Tommy: I wouldn't be if I didn't have such a great partner, you gotta admit we nailed it!

Loren: Yeah we kinda did! And I had a great partner too by the way.

Loren thought she was very lucky to have a partner that she could work so well with. In fact he was one of the best male dancers in the school.

Loren and Tommy talked as the clock slowly ticked, and then it was finally time to see their results... Loren and Tommy got their results and found out they were the best in the class

After recieving her results she ran out of the auditorium to find Mel sitting on the steps waiting for her.

Mel: So how did it go... Did you get a big fat A+

Loren* grinning from ear to ear knodding her head*: WE WERE THE BEST IN CLASS!

Mel*hugging Loren*: That is aamazing Lo! I told you would do wonderful

Loren: Yeah I know so are you ready to go

Mel: Yeap

Mel and Loren linked their arms to together and pranced off to Loren's car very excitedly

Mel and Loren arrived at the MK to find Katy, Max, Eddie, Ian, and Tyler all sitting at a able waiting for them.

Loren: Katy, what are we doing I thought it was going to be just us three

Max: Well It was supposed to be you three, but all of us figured that you girls have been working so hard lately that yall deserved sort of a hello to summer celebration

Ian: Yeah, so um girls, how did last exam go

Mel: One things for sure I did great thanks to Loren

Loren: Yeah * turning hwe head towards Mel noticing what she just said* wait what ?! Thanks to me I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?

Mel: You promise you won't be mad

Loren: Mel seriously just spit it out already

Mel: You know how I have been using my camera a lot more lately

Loren: Yeah...

Mel: Well we had to make a video for our final exam and I kinda used your song and parts of you dancing and other video clips of you and some other things to make a music video

Loren: Mel you did What! You should have warned me

Mel: I know but it was a great video and i even have a couple clips of you and your sexy pas de deux partner hitting it off

Loren( her faced turned red and everyone was staring at her with a smirk on their faces): Mel! He is not sexy and we are just friends

Mel: Oh Loren you are so naive sometimes you can't deny there is some chemistry there and admit it you think he is sexy too don't you.

Loren: Okay Okay *her face still really red* Yeah I guess he is pretty hott!

Just then everyone pretended not to notice but they could see Eddie tense up when Loren said her Pas de Deux partner was hot


	9. Chapter 9

**(So I was originally going to make Eddie be jealous of Tyler and Loren, but instead for right now I think Im going to make a little flirty relationship with Loren and Tommy, I just think it fits better with the story)**

Just then everyone pretended not to notice but they could see Eddie tense up when Loren said her Pas de Deux partner was hot

For a couple of seconds which felt more like minutes, there was an awkward silence. Just then Loren's phone rang thankully breaking the silence.

Loren: Sorry guys I gotta take this * getting up and walked a few feet away* (they could still hear her conversation though)

Loren: Hello

Person: Hey it's me

Loren: Hey Tommy

Tommy: So I just go some amazing news and I kinda wanted to tell you in person, are you busy right now

Loren: Im just with some friends at Mk umm if you know where it is I guess you could stop by

Tommy: Mk isn't a little early for that Tate

Loren: Oh shut up we are just having lunch

Tommy: Yeah, Yeah I'll be there in a few

Loren: K bye

Loren walks back to the table

Loren: So I hope it's okay but Tommy my dance partner just called and he said he had some news he wanted to tell me in person, so I kinda told him to tell him he could stop by here

Max: Yeah, of course it's okay with me, so what do you think this big news could be

Loren: Honestly I have no idea

Mel: I don't care what it is, I do not mind seeing him again, maybe he is still wearing his tights!

Loren: Mel!

Mel: What Im just sayin most people can't pull off tights, but damn, if he can't

(evryone at the table laughs except for Eddie, who looks like he is in a bad mood)

Ian: Whats, wrong with you mate

Eddie: Nothing, im fine

Tyler: Whats the matter Ed you afraid someone can pull off wearing tights and you can't

(Everyone laughs)

Eddie: Shut up *shoves him playfully*

A few minutes later Tommy walks into the club and everyone stands up to say hello to him, They all had to admit, he was pretty hot, even Katy couldn't help but to check him out a little

So after all of the introductions Loren and Tommy walked off to the other side of the room.

Loren: So spit it out already what is the big news

Tommy: Okay so I was walking to my car after you had already left and Mr. Reynolds stopped me and told me * Smiling* you know what I don't think you want to know

Loren: TOMMY! *punches him in the shoulder*

Tommy: Oww, Okay Okay, well he told me that since we were at the top of the class in everyone of our exams, we get to play Prince Charming and Cinderella in The Glass Slipper.

Loren: Shut up no way! * jumps up and hugs him* that play is huge, like thousands of people will be watching it

Tommy: Yeap, so we only have a couple of weeks to rehearse and then the next saturday evening we will perform, at the Prayna Theatre(made up)

Loren: Oh my gosh I can't wait, This is going to be amazing when do we start rehearsing

Tommy: In two days

Loren: Oh my gosh I knew having you as my partner was going to be very rewarding

Tommy: Just like I knew having you as a partner would be equally rewarding

Just then Loren jumped up and gave him another hug out of excitement and he spun her around and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone else was watching them and smiling but when Eddie saw the hug and Kiss he walked got up and walked out of the room.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had no idea why it urked him so much to see Loren so close to him. He had a gorgeous girlfriend who he loves, so why did he feel this way. Did he have feelings for Loren? He has only started to get to know her, so why did she make such an impression on him?

Just then Loren walked back over to the table where everyone was.

Ian: So what was your big news

Loren: Well... Tommy and I are going to have the lead rolls in The Glass Slipper

Katy: Oh my gosh, that is huge

Max: Yeah, Katy and I went to see that years ago and it was one of the best ballets we have been to!

Mel: Aww im so happy for you guys

Tyler: Yeah Lo, that is awesome

Loren: Thanks guys im super excited... Hey where's Eddie

Tyler: He looked like he had alot on his mind and went up stairs

Loren: what is upstairs

Katy: It is just an old apartment, he is probably in the music room, you can go up there if you want

Loren: Yeah I think ill go check on him...Ummm Tommy do you mind staying here and talking while I go check on Eddie

Tommy: Not at all

Loren headed upstairs, she couldn't understand why Eddie would just leave like that, she was kind of hurt that he wasn't there to here about The Glass Slipper with everyone else. She really liked Eddie and she new that would only ever be friends because he is in a very tight relationship with Chloe but he was still her friend so he should have been there.


	10. Chapter 10

As Loren made her way up the stairs to go find Eddie she heard music playing, she opened the door and peeked in to find Eddie singing a song that she had never heard before.

eddie singing: "Lately I feel like I can't pretend,

I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna hug you

Girl I wanna be the only one you make love to

I know we front like it's not like that

but when I give a look, then you give it right back

And I can't help it, girl im so into you"

Loren accidently kicks the door with her foot causing eddie to stop playing and turn in her direction

Loren: Sorry i didn't mean to inturrupt you playing, just came to see if you were alright

loren turns around to walk back downstairs

Eddie: Loren wait

Loren: yea..? whats up

Eddie: Nothin, so what was your big news?

Loren:*kind of annoyed* Well...if you would have stayed down stairs you would know

Eddie: ..!? Umm are you mad at me or something

Loren: No

Eddie: Seriously, Loren it kind of seems like it, what's wrong

Loren walks over to Eddie and sits next to him on the piano bench

Loren: Well, I think of you as a really good friend now, I have opened up to you more than I can open up to most people and it just kind of hurt that you would leave and didn't really care about this amazing news I was supposed to be getting

Eddie: Im sorry, and I really do care... You know For the record I also think of you as a really good friend too.

Loren: I guess it will be okay... *jokingly* Only if you have a good reason for leaving, so what was your reason for leaving

Eddie: Honestly I felt strangely inspired and had a good song idea

Loren: Really, was it the song I just heard you playing

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Well can I hear it

Eddie: Nope

Loren: what, why, come on Eddie! Please!

Eddie: No you already heard a preview remember, now you will have to wait until it comes out, and besides it's not finished yet

Loren: Ugh, fine *Sarcastically* You're so mean

Eddie: I am not mean I am just protective of my work ha ha...So you still havn't told me, what was this news

Loren: OKAY! OKAY! So you know how tommy and I are at the top of our classes

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Well, we both got the lead rolls in The Glass Slipper

Eddie: What, that is amazing Lo! Im so happy for you

Loren: Thanks Eddie...well you know we should probably get back down stairs everyone is waiting

Eddie: Yeah I guess you're right

They both get up and make their way downstairs and back to the table where everyone is sitting.

Max: Hey guys, so is everything okay

Eddie: Yeah I just had to work on a song that popped in my head

Eddie went to Tommy and shook his hand even though he didn't really want to

Eddie *putting on his best fake smile*:Hey Im Eddie Duran, a friend of Loren's, I heard about The Glass Slipper, congratulations

Tommy: * nodded his head* Thanks man

Eddie turns to walk away and rolls his eyes. Max gets up and walks over to Eddie

Max: I saw that.

Eddie: Saw what?

Max: That whole you rolling your eyes thing. What's going on with you man?

Eddie: Honestly dad, I have no idea

Max: Do you wanna talk about it

Eddie: Nah, atleast not right now anyways *turning to look at everyone at the table*

Max: Come on son, you know you can talk to me about anything right

Eddie: Yeah i know, I just don't understand my own mind right now, so how am I supposed to explain it

Max: You don't explain it, you tell me exactly what is popping into your mind and I will try to help you the best I can to figure it out

Eddie: Yeah but it's nothin really, maybe i'll talk about it another tie

Max: Alright if thats what you want, lets go back to the table

They both walk over to the table and join into the conversation. After a while passes, Tommy speaks up

Tommy: So Loren, I know we have a couple days until official rehearsals begin, but I was thinking that schools is out for the summer so the rehearsal studio should be free, if you want we can go ahead and get a head start and work on our technique a little more

Loren: Umm, Yeah that sounds great you want to go now?

Tommy: Yeah, *looking at everyone* if your not too busy

Loren: You don't mind do you guys?

Everyone: No go ahead

Katy: Yeah go ahead and practice, but can you come back tomorrow there is something I was wanting to talk to you about

Loren: Yeah of course, and thanks guys, bye

Everyone starts talking as Loren and Tommy walk out the door

Mel: Aww, they look so cute together! Don't they?

Katy: You know that is exactly what I was thinking

Mel: Yeah, they are diffinately gonna get together.

Tyler: * jokingly *Not if I get to her first

Ian: I don't know mate, Loren actually has a little class, I don't think she would go for someone like you

(everyone laughs)

Tyler: *pretending to be offended*: What is that supposed to mean

Max: I think it means that you are a player.

Katy: Yeah, I love you but I might have to hurt you if you go near my girl

Eddie couldn't help but to smirk: So she is your girl now

Katy: Yeap, and I will go all mama grizzly on you guys if you mess with her

Mel: Wooh! *giving Katy a high five* sorry boys but im backin Katy on this one

Everyone laughed and continued talking for a little while longer and then all left to go their seperate ways


	11. Chapter 11

The next day

Loren went to MK to see Katy. As she walked in there were people everywhere, walking back and forth and moving things. Loren spot Katy sitting at the bar watching all the craziness, and walks up to her.

Loren*looks kind of confused*:What's going on here

Katy*jumped a little*: Loren you scared me I hadn't seen you come in... We agreed to let Eddie shoot the music video to "If there was no music" here

Loren: Oh really that's awesome, so what did you want to talk to me about

Katy: Well I know you are on summer vacation now and normally students go back home to visit family. Right?

Loren: Yeah, but I don't really have anyone to go visit so Mel and I are both just gonna stay at the dorm

Katy: Well thats what I wanted to talk to you about, We have been spending so much time together here lately and I already think of you as a daughter, and I would love to spend more time with you, so I was thinking since no one lives in the apartment upstairs and it's fully furnished you could stay there for summer vacation.

Loren: Really Katy that would be awesome... but what about Mel her family already lives around here and they don't get along very well so she just makes short little day visits, We were both supposed to stay in the dorms together

Katy: Well the apartment upstairs is quite big, It has 3 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, 2 full bathrooms, a half bathroom, and the music room, so Mel can stay too!

Loren: Are you sure about all of this

Katy: Of course Loren I Love and adore you and Mel

Loren: Oh my gosh, that will be great, I will have to talk to Mel first but im sure she will say Yes because our dorm is okay, but it would be nice to get away from there for a while

Katy: Im glad you like the idea, and if you live right upstairs we will see each other a lot more, casue I feel like I live here at this club more than I live in my own home sometimes, and it would be nice to have you and Mel as extra company

Just then they got interrupted by Eddie and Jake coming into the room seeming kind of angry.

Eddie: What are we gonna do Now Jake.

Jake: Well let me talk to the choreographer and the director and see what we can do

Katy and Loren walk over to Jake and Eddie.

Katy: What in the world is going on over here

Jake: Well we have a video that is filled with challenging dance numbers and now due to the flu we have no lead dancer

Loren: Oh no thats horrible what are you going to do

Jake: Well we are gonna have to get in touch with the agency we hired the dancers through and see how long it will take to find another girl who will be ready for the video

Eddie: Yeah which could take days to find the right one, I just hope the director and choreogropher can clear their schedules

Katy: Im sorry sweetie...*starting to think* hmmm

Eddie: what are you thinking about

Katy: I was just thinking, why don't you get Loren here to be the lead dancer

Eddie: Thats not a bad idea, Loren would you do it

Loren: *just standing there in shock* I don't know if I could, I have never done anything like that before, and I have to start rehearsals for The Glass Slipper tomorrow

Jake: Thats right Eddie told me about you Miss Tate congratulations about your success

Loren: Thank You

Jake: You know I havn't seen you dance or anything yet, but if you are as good as everyone makes you out to be, we could get this video done in no time, and I promise I will work around your schedule

Katy: so what do you say

Eddie: Please

Loren: ... uhh okay, I will try my best, but don't be upset if I am no good at this

Katy: You will be fine

Jake: Okay, so are you busy right now

Loren: I was just hanging out with Katy

Jake: Well Katy do you mind if we steal Loren, If we won't to work around her schedule we need to get as much done as possible

Katy: Not at all go ahead

Jake: Okay so first thing is first, I trust that you can dance, but I am still going to have the choreogropher show you some moves, so I can see how you can handle them

Loren: Okay, No problem

Loren got on stage and the choreogropher showed her the first part of her dance. Loren picked up very quickly and had the first part down in no time at all

Eddie: Told you she could dance

Jake: Yeah, you were right about that, she is better than the original lead *turning towards Loren*-You can stop now I don't need to see anymore

Loren: Did I do okay

Jake: Yeah you did great, like I told Ed here, you are better than the original lead dancer

Loren: Okay so what now

Jake: well I need you to go to wardrobe and get fitted so we can get your outfit done as soon as possible, then I was just going to let you leave, but you picked up on the first part of the routine so well that if you are feeling up to it, I think you can go ahead and do a run through of the entire thing and see how you do

Loren: Yeah I can do that

It only took Loren a couple times of going through the routine before she had almost all of the steps down.

Jake: Loren you can stop now, I was originally going to give you another day to learn all of the steps, but you are obviously a natural and pretty much have it all, so I had them videotape you, and I figured maybe you could take the tape home run through it a couple of times to make sure you got it all and then you can join in rehearsals tomorrow with the other dancers

Loren: Yeah I guess I could do that as long as it don't interfere with my other rehearsals tomorrow

Jake: Yeah yeah of course, what time will you be done with your other rehearsals tomorrow?

Loren: Around 11:00 AM

Jake: Okay so how about we start the video rehearsals at 2:30, that way it gives you some time to have lunch and rest before you start up again

Loren: Yeah that sounds perfect

Eddie: Thanks Loren, I think we are pretty much done here for today

Loren: Oh Okay good, I have to go talk to Mel about something anyways bye

Eddie & Jake: Bye

Jake * talking to Eddie*: That girl is something

Eddie: Yeah she is very talented

Jake: Thats not it there is something genuine about her, she is very special

Eddie started to feel a little uncomfortable. Was it wrong for him to agree with Jake when he had Chloe?

Eddie had finished up at MK and went home while Loren went to talk to Mel. Loren and Mel had both agreed that they would love to stay in the huge apartment above the club and that all they really needed was clothes, so they would just pack up their clothes tonight and Mel would go with Loren to MK tomorrow and get the keys from Katy so they could take their clothes up and just go ahead and stay there.


	12. Chapter 12

Loren woke up and went for a run before she had took her shower and had breakfast. There was so much on her mind, she was recieving so many amazing opporitunities that she couldn't help but to feel a little skeptical. She had never had this many good things happen to her, especially since her parents died. She got into an amazing school which she is now the top female dancer in, she is in a very popular ballet, she is doing a music video for Eddie Duran, she is getting to stay in a huge apartment, and she finally feels like she has a family again.

After she finished her breakfast she said bye to Mel and went to meet Tommy so they could arrive at rehearsals together.

Tommy: Hey Lo, you nervous

Loren: umm DUH! of course I am. We are going to be performing in front of thousands of people in two weeks, I really hope this rehearsal goes well

Tommy: Yeah me too! Well we better get in there so we can get warmed up

Loren: Yeah lets go

They get warmed up along with the other dancers and go through procedures that they will need to know and learn some of the background of the dance. After a while of learning information while they were warming up, they just hopped right into learning their steps. After two hours of rehearsal they were finished for the day.

Tommy: That was intense for the first day

Loren: Tell me about it, we really have our work cut out for us

Tommy: Yeah I know, so what are you up to today?

Loren: Well I am moving into the apartment above MK and I am going to rehearse for Eddies Eddies music video

Tommy: Well look at you, promise you will still make tie for you favorite dance partner once you become all famous

Loren: Shutup I am not becoming famous anytime soon. I am just doing Eddie and Katy a favor

Tommy: Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that... so how did you manage to get the apartment above MK

Loren: Well Max and Katy have really been becoming like parents to me. Katy said she would enjoy the company at MK and that it was normal for students to visit family during summer vacation.

Tommy: You know I am really happy for you Loren.

Loren: Thanks

Tommy: Well I gotta go, see ya tomorrow at rehearsals

Loren: K, Bye!

Loren met Melissa back at their dorm and they loaded their clothes and a few other items into their vehicles and both drove seperately to MK. They arrived at MK at 12:30 to meet Katy so they could go put their stuff in the apartment and go to lunch before Loren had to be back at MK.

Loren and Mel: Hey Katy

Katy: Hey girls, how was yall's day

Lo & Mel: Good

Loren: we have our stuff in our vehicles so we can take it up to the apartment

Just then Ian, Tyler, and Eddie walked into the club

Katy: Actually I figured we could go ahead and go out and make the boys here take yall's things up for you if thats okay

Lo&Mel: Fine with us *laughing*

Katy: Okay just leave your keys here with the boys and we will take the car service to Rumor

Loren: Okay, you guys are awesome

Tyler & Ian: We know

Eddie: Yeah now go have lunch and hurry back before rehearsals please

Mel: Oh calm down Rockstar we will have your precious Loren back in plenty of time

Eddie turned his head to hide the blush from Mel's comment, he didn't understand why he was blushing, he just was. He turned back around to see Tyler and Ian staring at him as the girls were walking out the door.

Eddie: what are you looking at?

Tyler: Nothing man, but if I didn't know any better I would say you have a thing for Loren

Eddie: *shoving him a little* well it's a good thing you do know better, because I am in love with Chloe

Ian: Yeah yeah, Chloe, chloe, chloe

Eddie: What is your problem?

Ian: Nothing I just don't really like Chloe, but she is your girl and I have to deal with it

Eddie: Yeah you do, and what you don't like Chloe but you like Loren

Tyler: Loren is a good girl man, Chloe may be a hot model, but she has nothing on Loren

Eddie: If Loren is so amazing, why havn't you went after her

Tyler: Let's face it, we all know im not the settling down type and I wouldn't want to hurt Loren like that, besides we can kind of tell she is interested in you

Ian: Yeah mate, who knew Tyler could care so much

Eddie: Yeah who knew, (trying to convince not only Tyler and Ian, but also himslef) but none of this changes the fact that I am in love with Chloe, and Loren is not interested, we are just really good friends

Ian: Keep telling yourself that, Lets go get these boxes out of the cars and get them upstairs

The boys all headed to the cars while the girls all arrived at Rumor for lunch and sat down at their table.

Katy: I am so happy you guys decided to move in the apartment above the club, now when im at MK I will have some company

Mel: Im just glad you asked, I am not gonna complain about living above a popular hot night club, so Thanks by the way

Katy: You're very welcome sweety

Loren: I can't believe we got out of moving our stuff

Katy: Yeah, well those boys could use a little work every now and then

Mel: Well most of it's clothes and shoes but there are few other things like pictures and valuable stuff, but everything else we are leavin in the dorm.

while the girls were eating their lunch, the boys had just finished taking Mel's stuff upstairs and started working on Lorens. When they opened her car door Eddie was shocked, he new Loren was into music, but didn't know she had so many vintage albums. Then he spotted a guitar case, he wondered what kind of guitar was in it.

When they finished taking Loren's stuff upstairs Eddie decided to take a look at Loren's Guitar which was already in the bedroom Loren would be staying in, when he opened the case he was almost speechless it was a 1952 Martin D-28. He took it out and started to play it. It was one of the best sounding guitars he had ever played.

The girls had finished their lunch, and got back to MK. Mel and Katy were talking at the bar so Loren went ahead upstairs to see how everything was going. She went to the room that would be hers and walked in to see Eddie playin her guitar.

Eddie*looking up to see Loren*: Oh im sorry, I hope you don't mind I opened the case and seen it and couldn't resist playing it

Loren: No it's okay, do you like it

Eddie: Yeah it's awesome, where did you get this

Loren: It was my grandpa's, he gave it to my dad and then he gave it to me about a year before the accident.

Eddie: Oh im sorry

Loren: It's okay

Eddie (trying to change the subject): so I knew you liked music but I didn't know how into it you were, your album collection is amazing

Loren: Thanks, Yeah after the car accident, I was kinda injured, so I couldn't really dance. I needed a way to get through my emotions, so I turned to music, it is like there is a song for every situation to help make you feel a little bit better

Eddie: yeah I know what you mean, so can you play any

Loren: Yeah my dad taught me, if you would have payed more attention when we were neighbors, you would know that

Eddie: You knew how to play back then

Loren: Yeap

Eddie: Will you play a song for me

...


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie: Will you play a song for me

...

Loren: Uhh...Okay... What song

Eddie: Well I wasn't snooping but I did see a journal over there, I promise I didn't read anything but I know it is a music journal because I have one just like it... So will you play me something you wrote

Loren: I don't know, none of it is that good

Eddie: Oh give yourself a little credit, I heard that song you wrote for your dance remember

Loren: UHHH, fine but im only playing the music, im not singing the lyrics

Eddie: No, come on Lo, that was the whole reason I wanted you to play one of your songs

Loren: Well, you should have been more specific. You asked me to play you something, you never said anything about singing

Eddie: Well im asking you now, will you please PLAY and SING one of your songs for me

Loren*smiling*: Nope, I already agreed to play you a song, it's too late to add anything else to our agreement

Eddie: Lo, please don't make me beg

Loren: Eddie, Im not singing in front of you

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Maybe because I am not a singer, I do not sing in front of people, and the fact that you are a rockstar does not help

Eddie*getting down on his knees in front of her folding his hands together*: PLEASE Loren, *making a pouty face* for me

Loren*laughing*: Uhhh, you're such a girl

Eddie( pretending to be hurt): I am not! But now you have to Play and Sing me a song that you wrote to make me forgive you for saying i'm a girl

Loren: Uhh fine but give me a second to find one that is ready.

Eddie satisfied that she agreed got off his knees and sat down on the corner of her bed.

Eddie: Thank you

...

Loren: okay I have a song that is ready, I wrote this song after my parents died, and it's about how dance got me through it and I kind of incorporated some of the advice they gave me before they died into it. Before I start, remember that I am not a singer or a songwriter so don't be surprised if it is horrible

Eddie: Im sure it will be fine

Loren nodded and began playing the guitar and singing:

" I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',

Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,

When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

**Eddie starts singing his own lyrics in the background, which completely surprised Loren, but she went along with it and continued singing.**

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance..

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

**(I Hope You Dance {acoustic} by: Lee Ann Womack)**

Loren finished her song and heard clapping from the door way. Her and Eddie both turned around to see everyone standing there in awe. Apparently Mel, Katy, Ian, and Tyler had all overheard Loren and Eddie's conversation and came when they heard Loren agree to play a song.

Loren: Oh my gosh, how long have you guys been there!

Mel: The entire time, I recorded it all

Loren: What?! I can't believe you guys heard that

Tyler: Why it was good

Ian: Yeah, love, It was brilliant

Mel: yeap, I am deffinately posting this on twitter and youtube

Loren: No, Mel! Don't do that

Mel (mashing some buttons on her new camera): Too late

Loren: Seriously Mel

Katy ( with tears in her eyes) : Don't worry Loren it was amazing, other people should see it, it was inspirational

Loren: Aww, thanks Katy

Katy: I only speak the truth

Just then there was a knock on the front door of the apartment.

Katy: Ill get it

Katy opened the door and it was Max.

Max: Hey are Loren and Eddie up here

Katy: Yeah, everyone is in Loren's room

Max and Katy walked to the bedroom that is nMow Loren's.

Max: Hey guys what is going on, yall do know the club is downstairs right, why is everyone in here

Mel: We were just being nosey

Max *a little confused*: I see, well I just came up to say that Jake is downstairs and everything is almost set for the video rehearsal

Eddie: Okay thanks pops, what time is it

Max: It is 2:25

Loren: Oh I should probably change into something comfortable then

Mel: Okay we will all be downstairs waiting for you

Tyler: Or we can stay and help you

Loren: No thanks, I think im good

With that said, Max grabbed Tyler and pushed him out of the room everyone was laughing and also turned to leave the room.

Ian: You comin mate

Eddie: Yeah ill be down in a minute

Ian: Okay*leaving the apartment*


	14. Chapter 14

Ian: You comin mate

Eddie: Yeah ill be down in a minute

Ian: Okay*leaving the apartment*

After a few seconds Eddie got off of the bed as Loren was putting her guitar back into its case.

Eddie: You know, everyone was right, that song was amazing... It was actually one of the best songs I have heard in a while

Loren: Thanks, You really think so

Eddie: Yeah, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it

Loren: Where did those background lyrics you added in at the end come from

Eddie: Well I was writing a song the other day and those are some of the lyrics I came up with, but they didn't really fit the song very well, but when I heard your song the lyrics just kind of flowed right into it

Loren: Yeah that is what I was thinking. It is kind of like they were made for that song.

Eddie: Yeah, well I better get downstairs so you can get dressed

Loren: Okay be there in a few

Eddie: Okay, and Loren

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: Thank you for playing that song for me

Loren: Your welcome

Loren quickly got dressed into some grey flared leg sweatpants with light blue witing on the side of them and a black zip-up hooded jacket covering a blue mid level tanktop that matched the writing on her pants and went downstairs. Almost everyone had arrived and were stretching and warming up so they could begin rehearsals at 3:00.

Jake: Hey Loren, do you think you have the dance down

Loren: Yeah im pretty sure I do

Jake: Good, Im glad to hear that, why don't you warm up and then we will begin rehearsals

Loren: Okay, thank you

Loren finished stretching along with everyone else and it was time for rehearsals to begin. Everyone went through the dance routines almost perfectly it was kind of crazy how good it was. Then it was time for Loren and Eddies dance routine together. They had both practiced the steps before, but this was the first time they would be dancing together.

So the music started playing and they weren't even like 3 steps into the routine, when everyone saw Chloe walk into the club. As Eddie and Loren are dancing Loren can feel Chloe's glaring eyes on her immediately making her feel uncomfortable. The dance had gotten to a part where Eddie had to pull Loren in close, but Loren immediately turned away.

Loren: Umm guys, do you think we could take a break

Jake: Uhh, yeah sure, I guess you earned it, I wish we could have just finished the dance first

Loren: I know im sorry *thinking of an excuse* I was just getting really hot and needed some water

Jake: Yeah it's no problem, why don't you take your hoodie off it might help

Loren ( feeling a little embarassed that she couldn't have came up with a better excuse): Uhh haha yeah I guess that would kinda help

Everyone laughed, but what they didn't know is that Loren was extremely uncomfortable with taking her hoodie off. She knew that there was nothing wrong with what she was wearing, but her tanktop exposed half of her stomach which she was not comfortable with at all. She has had to dance in clothes way more revealing than this outfit before, but this time was different. First of all she had to dance with her old family friend who just so happens to be a rockstar that she secretly has a crush on. Second of all, she had Tyler and Ian gawking at her even with her hoodie on. And last but not least, diffinately not least...this was actually worse than all of the other things...Eddies supermodel girlfriend was watching her with eyes that could kill if it were possible.

Loren having no other choice took her hoodie off. She could see Chloe's eyes narrowing at her. Why did this have to be so awkward, Loren just wanted to do Eddie and Katy a simple favor, but no, nothing was simple for Loren, it always turned out to be more complicated.

Loren walking over to Katy, Mel, and the others: Hey guys

Katy: Hey sweety, you were doing fantastic up there

Loren*looking down*: Thanks

Mel turning to see Chloe all over Eddie: Uhh Loren, why did you have to stop that dance I would have much rather seen that than all of that*pointing to Chloe and Eddie*

Loren's eyes widening: MEL!

Tyler (with a little smirk on his face): She is right you know, we would much rather see you up there

With that said Max reached over and slapped Tyler in the back of the head. Everyone laughed.

Tyler: Ouch what was that for

Max: For being you, and for the thoughts running through your head

Ian: Well Loren, I was going to agree with my mate Tyler here, but I guess I will just say that you did really good up there so papa Max won't kill me.

Loren (laughing): Thanks Ian, and Thank you Max for stickin up for me

Max: Of course, darlin, you are family now, and besides if I didn't stick up for you Katy would have killed me and Tyler both.

Katy: He is right you know

Before Loren could respond Jake called her and said that they should probably get back to rehearsing. Loren nodded her head, but there was no way she was dancing with Eddie with out her jacket on, especially since Chloe was watching. Loren went to grab her jacket off of the bar stool where she had sat it but Katy grabbed it before she could.

Katy: No way, you are not putting this back on, I know you weren't really hot, you were just uncomfortable with Chloe right there

Mel: Yeah everyone could see that evil death glare she was giving you

Loren: what does that have to do with me putting my hoodie back on?

Katy: Well, Chloe is obviously jealous of you... and I would be delighted to see Chloe get knocked off her pedestal a little by watching you dance with Eddie in that!

Loren: KATY!

Katy: Don't you Katy me, Chloe deserves it, and besides there is nothing wrong with what you are wearing... Not trying to be too mean or anything but I just wish you were wearing a little less so I could see Chloe's face, I want to see how evil that look of hers can really get

Mel: Who knew, Mama Katy has a fiesty side

Loren: Oh my gosh, you guys are too much!

Mel: But you love us so please do us this favor and go ahead and dance already

Loren: Fine but you guys owe me, I am really not comfortable with this

Loren walked away and went to wear Jake, Eddie, and Chloe were standing.


	15. Chapter 15

Mel: But you love us so please do us this favor and go ahead and dance already

Loren: Fine but you guys owe me, I am really not comfortable with this

Loren walked away and went to where Jake, Eddie, and Chloe were standing.

Loren: okay im ready to rehearse again sorry for the hold up

Jake: Okay then guys lets get to it

Eddie and Jake start to walk back to the stage but when Loren tries to go Chloe stops her and pulls her to the side.

Chloe: Hey Loren, I just wanted to let you know I can see right through your little innocent act

Loren: ... Uhh what are you talking about

Chloe: Oh please, you know what im talking about

Loren: No chloe I actually have no idea, would you care to enlighten me

Chloe: You know what nevermind i'll let you do this little video and get your 15 minutes of fame, but when it's done you WILL stay away from my man

Loren: Seriously Chloe... you need to relax, Eddie and I are friends

Chloe: Maybe your friends now but you won't be if i have any say in the situation

Loren: Wow Chloe who knew a supermodel could be so insecure

Chloe: I'm not insecure i just don't like you

Loren: You know what...

From across the room Jake yells for Loren to hurry up

Chloe: Yeah little girl run along like and do as your told.

Loren rolls her eyes and walks over to Eddie and Jake

Eddie: What was that about

Loren: oh it was nothing

Eddie *giving her a wierd look*: ah alright

Loren: yeah let's get this done and over with...please

Loren and Eddie start their dance over. when they get to the part they left off from Eddie grabs Loren and pulls her in close, he turns her around and their faces are inches apart. They couldn't help but to get lost in each others eyes... Then Loren remembers about Chloe watching her and pulls away and continues with the dance routine while Eddie stands their kind of stunned but quickly catches up.

~Back at the bar

Mel: They look great dancing together

Katy: Yeah I really thank so too

Tyler: Yeah they look alright But I would look mutch better up there with her

Ian: Keep dreaming mate

Tyler: Trust me I plan to

Katy smacks him on the back of the head

Tyler: Ouch, what is this... beat up on Tyler day

Max: As long as you keep making stupid comments every day will be beat up Tyler day

Tyler: Ill stop saying it but I won't stop thinking it

Mel: Oh im sure Loren thinks about you all the time too

Tyler: Oh really?!

Mel: Yeah...she tries to figure out whether you were raised in a zoo or a circus

Tyler: Oh definately a circus

Mel: Haha yeah ill be sure to let her know

Tyler: you do that

~Back at the stage

Jake: Okay guys that was great

Eddie: Thanks Jake... so are we done for today?

Jake: Yeah, we were gonna give another day for rehersals but instead we will shoot the video tomorrow since everything went so well today

Loren: Wow this happened really fast

Eddie: That's what happens when you have an amazing lead dancer

Loren: yea i guess *walks away*

Eddie: *runs up behind Loren* hey are you mad at me or something

Loren: Nope why would i be mad at you

Eddie: i don't know but it sure seems that way

Loren: *annoyed* why don't you ask your girlfriend

Eddie: thought you said nothing happened earlier with her

Loren: Well I wanted to get the rehersal over with and we did so it's whatever * turns to walk away*

Eddie * grabs her arm* : Loren talk to me, what did she say to you

Loren: If you want to know ask her yourself i'm done with this conversation

Eddie (frustrated): Ok whatever *walks away*

Loren heads upstairs without saying a word to anyone

Eddie: Hey ma rehersals are done for today so i think im just going to head back to my place

Katy: Okay see you tomorrow...oh hey where did Loren go?

Eddie *sighs*: i don't know ma i think she went upstairs

Katy: Is everything okay?

Eddie: I honestly dont know try asking me again tomorrow

Katy: You know i will but i'm going to go check on Loren now

Eddie: ok bye ma see you tomorrow

Katy and Mel head upstairs to check on Loren

Mel: Lo you in here?

Loren *yells from the bathroom* : yeah in here be out in a sec

Katy to Mel: i hope shes alright she sounds like something it bothering her

Mel: I seen Chloe talking to her earlier I wonder if that has something to do with whatever is going on

Katy: I wouldn't doubt it Chloe has a way of getting under peoples skin

Loren comes out of the bathroom with her eyes a little red and puffy

Katy: Are you ok...it looks like you have been crying

Loren: No im fine it's just allergies

Mel: Oh come on Lo... We both know you don't have allergies

Katy: Loren honey whats wrong, you know you can tell me anything

Loren: Im fine really guys

Mel: Loren Tate I have known you long enough to know that something is bothering you

Loren: uhh okay you're right, Chloe said some things that I just don't really understand and I guess im letting it get to me

Katy: I knew it, what did that little toothpick say

Loren: ha nothing just that I am putting on some kind of innocent act and tried to infer that I am only doing this for fame... Oh yeah and that she is gonna make sure that I am no longer friends with Eddie

Mel: That BITCH!

Loren: MEL!

Katy: Oh Loren hush, it's true

Loren: Yeah I guess it kinda is, so what do I do

Katy: Ignore what she says, I know you didn't really want to do this video when we asked you so you are not doing this for fame... and as far as Eddie goes, he is a grown man, he can decide whether or not to be friends with you, she can't choose for him

Loren: Yeah I guess you're right but it's been a long day, if you don't mind im just gonna get a shower and head to bed

Katy: Well you have had to rehearsals today so go ahead and shower but before you go to bed I want you to eat something... Ill have you a sandwhich ready for when you get out

Loren: Thank you Katy, you're the best

Mel: Well go ahead and get some rest, im think im gonna go out somewhere with Tyler and Ian

Loren: K, be careful

Mel: I always am, bye love you

Loren: Love you too

Loren gets her shower and eats her sandwhich. She then says bye to Katy and heads to bed... all she wanted to do was put today behind her and move on.


	16. Chapter 16

Loren gets her shower and eats her sandwhich. She then says bye to Katy and heads to bed... all she wanted to do was put today behind her and move on.

~ The next day

Loren woke up taking herself a few seconds to realize where she was but then quickly got ready and made some breakfast. She wanted to talk to Mel to see what all she did last night but rehearsals for The Glass Slipper were earlier today than yesterday because they had more to do , so she had to leave.

When she got to the dance studio for rehearsal she saw Tommy and walked over to him and started warming up while having a conversation.

Tommy* jokingly*: Well good morning Cinderella

Loren(laughing): Good Morning Prince charming

Tommy: so how did your video rehearsals go yesteday

Loren: Ugh

Tommy: That bad huh

Loren: No it wasnt that bad I guess, it started pretty good

Tommy: well what changed

Loren: Eddies witch of a girlfriend is what changed, she totally attacked me saying I was only trying to get fame and pretty much that I am fake and putting on a nice girl act

Tommy: Oooo what did you do to get on her bad side?

Loren: Umm nothing she just doesn't like me I guess

Tommy: Yeah I think she is threatened by you

Loren:Thats what I don't get why would she be threatened by me shes a freaking tall, skinny, supermodel

Tommy: Yeah she may be a supermodel but that is it. You on the other hand are a gorgeous dancer who could be a model if you wanted, and apparently a singer.

Loren: Thanks T..wait how did you know I sing?

Tommy: I seen a video on Mels twitter of you and Eddie

Loren: Oh my gosh I totally forgot Mel recorded that, I can't believe her

Tommy: Why it was awesome

Loren: Thanks, thats what everyone else said, but im still not a singer, it's wierd thinking other people can hear the songs I wrote, it's almost like they are reading my diary

Tommy*sarcastic*: Aww you still write in a diary, how cute

Loren: *mockingly*: Aww how cute... you know what I mean

Tommy: Yeah yeah I know what you mean, well it looks like rehearsals are about to begin

Loren and Tommy finished up rehearsals and then went their seperate ways. Loren went back to her apartment so she could finally talk to Mel.

Loren(Opening the door): MEL IM HOME...(walking into Mels room and opening the door) Mel we need to talk ab...OH MY GOD im so sorry

Loren had just walked in on Mel making out with some guy that Loren didn't know.

Mel and the guy immediately jumped away from each other with their faces as red as tomatoes

Mel: Geez Lo! havn't you ever heard of knocking

Loren*laughing and still a little disgusted*: Well it's not like I knew you were gonna have some guy in here, when did this happen

Guy: Umm hi im Adam

Loren: Im Loren, I would say nice to meet you but, that was not avery pleasant way to meet

Everyone laughing

Adam: Well I'm gonna go... I'll let you guys talk

Mel: Umm okay well call me later!

Adam: I will, bye guys

Mel& Lo: Bye

Loren waited til the door shut and Adam was out of hearing distance

Loren: UMM MEL, EXPLAIN NOW!

Mel: Okay so I have had a crush on him for a while now and we have been talking for a couple weeks and last night when I was out with Ian and Tyler, I ran into him and he asked me to be his girlfriend

Loren: His girlfriend, Mel how have you not told me about him

Mel: Well like I said we have been hangin out for a couple weeks now but I didn't know that he felt the same for me as I did him, so I didn't tell you

Loren: Im extremely mad at you right now, but I still need to know how he became your boyfriend

Mel: Well I guess he did feel the same about me and seeing me out with Ian and Tyler kind of made him realize that he wanted to be more than friends, and come on Lo I didn't tell you about him because I didn't want to get my hopes up by telling you how much I like him

Loren: Yeah, but I thought we told each other everything

Mel: we do but I just wanted to see where things went with him before I told you...You know you can't stay mad at me

Loren stood their with her arms crossed trying to stand her ground but she couldn't help but to give into Melissa's goofy smile.

Loren: Ugh you're right but you better not let anything like that happen again, nest time you have a crush on somebody and start " hanging out" with them you better tell me

Mel: Yeah like how you tell me you have a crush on Eddie

Loren: Melissa, I do not have a crush on Eddie

Mel: Seriously Lo, It's me you are talking to and I can totally tell you are into him

Loren: Uhh Mel you are right I do kinda like Eddie, but it's not like it matters, we are never gonna happen, he is with Chloe remeber

Mel: Ugh! Don't remind me

Loren: Haha, I love you Mel

Mel: I know i'm fabulous haha but im also starving, what do you say we go to Aroma and get something to eat

Loren: That sounds great let me change my clothes right quick and we can leave.

Mel: K hurry up though, Im so hungry I might leave without you

Loren: Yeah Yeah im hurrying

Loren and Mel walked down the stairs and was getting ready to leave MK when they ran into Eddie.

Mel: Hey rockstar you do know your rehearsals don't start until later right

Eddie: Yes Mel, I know rehearsal don't start til later haha I just came by to see if I could talk to Loren for a few

Loren: Actually Mel and I are just on our way out to grab something to eat

Eddie: Oh okay I guess we can talk later

Mel: Why don't you just come with us

Eddie: you know that actually sounds great, my driver is still outside we can just take my car

Mel: Alrighty then lets go

Loren really didn't want to talk to Eddie right now, she had completely blew him off yesterday and she knew he probably talked to Chloe and who knows what she told him


	17. Chapter 17

Mel, Loren, and Eddie all arrived at Aroma and were talking for a while when Mel noticed her new boyfriend Adam walk in.

Mel: Hey Lo, there is Adam Im gonna go sit with him for a while and let you two talk

Loren: Why don't you just ask Adam to join us over here

Mel: We will come over here in a few, but right now you two need to talk

Before Loren could say anything else Mel had already went and sat down at a different table with Adam. Ugh she didn't really want to talk about Chloe right now.

Eddie: So Lo, are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday

Loren: It depends, did you talk to Chloe

Eddie: I did

Loren: So then why do you need to talk to me if you already know what happened

Eddie: You see Loren, Chloe is my girlfriend and I trust her but im not sure if she is telling me the whole story

Loren(under her breath): Yeah doesn't surprise me

Eddie: What?

Loren: Oh nothing, So what exactly did Chloe tell you

Eddie: She said that she was trying to talk to you, but you just snapped at her for no reason and some nasty things to her

Loren: Really, and do you believe her?

Eddie: I believe that you two talked and I believe that you snapped at her, but I don't believe it was for no reason

Loren: Ha wow, first of all I didn't snap at her, I only defended myself

Eddie: What do you mean defended yourself?

Loren: I mean that she said some awful things to me and I defended myself

Eddie: Thats what I don't understand, I have never seen Chloe behave badly to someone who didn't set her off, did you say anything to her to make her mad

Loren (raising her voice a little): Are you serious right now, you are turning this around on me, why did you even ask me what happened if in your head it is my fault no matter what

Eddie: Im not saying that what happened between Chloe was all your fault im just asking if you provoked her in anyway because I don't think Chloe would just say awful things to you for no reason just like I would hope you wouldn't say awful things to her for no reason

Loren(raising her voice even more): This is unbelievable right now, Eddie I didn't say anything to your girlfriend, you obviously need to get to know her a little better if you think she wouldn't just verbally attack people for the hell of it

Eddie( a little annoyed): Why are you getting so mad? All I did was ask you a question.

Loren: Im getting mad because i am answering your questions but you don't really seem to care what my answers are, because in your head Chloe can do no wrong

Eddie: I never said Chloe could do no wrong, but she is putting all the blame on you and you are putting all of the blame on her, I don't believe that it was just a one sided argument, I think you both probably said things that you should apologize for

Loren*getting up from the table*: Seriously Eddie, I own up to my mistakes, but this was not one of them, I am not going to apologize for something I didn't do, oh and by the way I love how you asked me what happened yesterday but didn't even give me a chance to tell you what was said before you started taking sides

Eddie: Fine Loren tell me what was said

Loren: No why don't you just forget it, I don't feel like talking to you anymore right now, unfortunately I didn't bring my own car so Ill be outside when you and Mel are done

Eddie: You're not even going to eat

Loren* walking away*: Nope, thanks to you I kind of lost my apetite

Eddie just sighed leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair as Loren walked over to where Mel and Adam were sitting.

Loren: Hey Mel Im gonna be outside waiting if you need me, I need to get some fresh air

Mel: Umm okay, Lo are you alright, I couldn't help but to overhear what sounded like arguing

Loren: Honestly no but ill be okay, I just couldn't stand to listen to Eddie take up for Chloe anymore

Mel: Seriously, he is taking up for her, did you even tell him that she was the one that confronted you and started talking junk

Loren: I tried, but apparently it is my fault, so it didn't even matter...but im going outside now Mel, we can talk about this later

Mel: Okay

...

Adam: What was that about

Mel: You know how I told you that Eddie has this witch of a girlfriend that no one likes?

Adam: Yeah

Mel: Well apparently she is jealous of Lo and is accusing of her of being fake and putting on an act, when in reality Loren is totally the opposite. She is the most down to earth person I know, she hates getting a lot of attention.

Adam: You really care about her don't you

Mel: Of course I do, she is my best friend, actually she is practically my sister, she has been through so much and I will be by her side no matter what

Adam: She is lucky to have a friend like you

Mel: Thanks Adam. Actually do you mind going to check on her, I need to talk to Eddie for a minute

Adam: Umm sure no problem, just try not to beat him up

Mel*laughing*: I make no promises

Adam went outside to check on Loren while Mel made her way to Eddies table.

Eddie was leaning on the table with his head in his hands when Mel came up from behind him and smacked him in the back of the head.

Eddie*turning around*: Oww what was that for

Mel*sitting down in a chair in front of Eddie*: What the hell is wrong with you what did you say to Lo to make her upset

Eddie: Nothing

Mel: Eddie come on you and I both know it wasn't nothing, so you better start talking before mighty Mel turns into mad as hell Mel!

Eddie: Fine I asked her about what happened between her and Chloe yesterday and pretty much all I got out of it is that Chloe is saying Loren just snapped her for no reason and Loren is saying that is the other way around

Mel: MMhmm and what did you say about that

Eddie: I said that I didn't think Chloe would just start running her mouth for no reason and that I don't think it was just a one sided argument and that they both should apologize. I don't see what the big deal is.

Mel: Wow how oblivious can you be. I havn't known Chloe that long but from what I do know I don't like, but I have known Loren long enough to know that she would never intentionally hurt someones feelings and that there is no way in hell that I am going to let her apologize when she didn't do anything wrong.

Eddie: I never said that she intentionally hurt Chloe's feelings Mel

Mel: No im mad at you right now, you can call me Melissa until I give you further notice, and by the way Loren didn't say anything wrong to Chloe. You should know that Chloe is the one that pulled Loren to the side to talk started to accuse her of putting on an act just to get fame.

Eddie: What? Loren didn't even want to do the video to begin with and Chloe knows that so why would she say that?

Mel: I have no idea but do you consider Loren a friend

Eddie: Yes, Honestly Tyler and Ian, and now you and Loren are who I would consider my closest friends. I even think of Loren like a best friend.

Mel: Really you sure didn't prove it today, but if you really think of Loren as a friend you should no that the reason she was mostly upset is that Chloe wants her to stay away from you and said that if she has her way you won't be friends with her anymore.

Eddie: Are you serious right now.

Mel: Im dead serious, and if you want to keep Loren as a friend I suggest you apologize to her and then go sort this mess out with Chloe. And with that said I will be outside with Loren and Adam waiting for you.

~Outside Aroma

Loren: Thanks for coming to talk to me Adam you're a good guy, Im glad Mel has found you

Adam: It was no problem Mel talks about you all the time I kind of feel like I've known you just as long as her and it means a lot that I have your approval to date Mel

Mel* walking out the door*: What about Mel

Loren: Nothing, I just gave your amazing boyfriend here my approval

Mel: Aww yay that means so much, *jokingly* cause no offense Adam but if Loren here didn't like you, you would have to go!

Adam: None taken and glad you two take up for each other

Just then Eddie walked out of the cafe and walked over to where they were standing.

Eddie: Are you guys ready to go

Mel: Yeah

Loren: Yup.

Adam: Bye guys ill see you later

Loren: Why don't you just ride with us you can watch us shoot the video, and then we can hang out some more and you can spend a little more time with Mel!

Adam: I would love to but I actually drove here

Mel: I can give you a ride back when you are ready to leave

Eddie: Yeah man, Im Eddie by the way

Adam: Im Adam, Mel's boyfriend nice to meet you and Alright I guess lets go then

Mel: Yay!

They all left to go back to MK to do the video. When they arrived it was almost time to start. Loren went to change and came back down to warm up. As Loren was stretching Eddie walked up to her.

Eddie: Hey Loren *scratching the back of his neck* can we talk

Loren: Honestly Eddie I need to stretch and our last talk really didn't work out so well

Eddie: I know you are mad at me but please.

Loren: I really don't have anything to say to you right now Eddie, I just want to get this video over with and maybe we can talk later

Eddie: Okay but we really need to talk after

Loren: I said maybe later now would you please go so I can finish stretching

After about 15 more minutes it was time to do the video. Everyone did their dances and even though Loren and Eddie weren't really on the best of terms right now they decided to act professional and you couldn't tell that they were having any problems. After a few hours they were done shooting and the video would be done in a couple of days.

Eddie: Now that we are done can we talk.

Loren: Actually I think Im gonna go for a run right quick

Eddie: Seriously we just spent two hours repeating dances over and over again almost nonstop

Loren: Yeah but I have had a pretty tough day okay and I could use the fresh air and running will help get things off my mind.

Without saying anything else Loren walked out of MK.

**So I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys as a request. If you have anymore request or suggestions just post them in a review or PM me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Loren went for her run and was on her way back. As she got to the club she felt horrible, she felt as if she had just stepped out of one of those spinning tunnels that you would go through at a carnival. She walked inside the club and everyone was standing around the bar.

Mel: Loren, Oh my gosh where were you I was worried

Loren *still feeling terrible and trying to keep her composure*: I umm...I just went...for a run

Katy: Are you okay you don't look so good

Mel: Yeah Lo, you are all pale

Loren: Ill be fine I think I just need to rest for a while

Mel: Okay im coming with you though

Loren: No Mel, seriously im fine, go ahead and spend time with Adam

Mel: Okay I love you

Loren: I love you too, Ill see you guys in a few

Katy: Okay I hope you feel better

Max: We will be down here if you need us

Loren just nodded her head and slowly made her way up stairs. As Loren walks back up stairs Eddie walks back into the club from the back entrance with Ian and Tyler who had just arrived.

Eddie: Hey where is Loren going

Katy: She went upstairs, she wasn't feeling well

Eddie *mumbling not expecting anyone to hear*: Yeah I bet

Mel: What the hell is that supposed to mean

Eddie: Nothing I just think she is probably avoiding our conversation

Mel: You know you can be a real Jackass sometimes

Eddie: You know just as well as I do that it's probably true

Mel:*raising her voice* For your information if Loren said she would talk to you she will talk to you she is not the type of person to back out of her word and you didn't see her when she came in, she looked horrible, so get over yourself

Eddie: Uh-huh

Max: what is going on with you two

Mel: Well you see your son here was being a jerk to Loren earlier and Loren don't really want to talk to him but she said she would and now he is making himself look like a bigger jerk by saying that Loren isn't really sick she is just avoiding him

Max: I don't know son she really didn't look to good and why would she be avoiding you

Eddie: like Mel said

Mel: Melissa remember

Eddie: Anyways like MELISSA said, I asked her if we could talk again, but after our conversation earlier she didn't really want to but she said she would when she got back

Katy: I don't believe she was avoiding you, and why on earth were you being a jerk to Loren? What did you say to her?

Eddie: Ugh it's nothing mom really!

Mel: No it wasn't nothing, Chloe lied and said that Loren was being rude and snapped at her for no reason, and Eddie confronted Loren. She tried to tell him the truth but he pretty much blamed Chloe's and Loren's argument on her

Eddie: I didn't blame it all on her

Mel: You kind of did

Katy: Are you serious right now Eddie, I thought your father and I raised you better than this Loren is a sweet girl and she did nothing wrong yesterday Chloe was the one that pulled her away and started this mess

Eddie: I know that now Mel i mean Melissa came and told me what happened after Loren had walked away

Katy: Good I assume you are going to apologize to Loren, and why on earth would you say it was Lorens fault in the first place

Eddie: Loren and Chloe were both accusing each other and I didn't thought they were both at fault and I didn't think Chloe would say the things Loren said for no reason

Katy: Well you may be blinded by love and her manufactured looks, but I am not, and I am here to tell you that Chloe Carter is not the saint you think she is

Eddie: I never said she was a saint and seriously mom she is my girlfriend

Ian: I have to agree with your mom mate

Tyler and Max nodded their heads while Mel just sat their with a cocky smile on her face and Adam just sat there kind of confused but interested

Eddie: What do all of you have against Chloe, From what I have seen she has never done anything wrong to any of you

Katy: Let's just say that the Chloe you see when you are around is completely different from the Chloe that we see when you are not around

Eddie: And how would that be

Max: Well she is fake when you are around, she puts on this sweet act, but once you leave she turns into

Mel: A cocky Bitch

Everyone except for Eddie Laughed at Mel

Max: Exactly

Eddie: I need to get some air I am gonna walk outside and when I return could you all please refrain from talking bad about Chloe, I get that you all have problems with her but she is still my girlfriend

~ Back to Loren

After Loren made her way up stairs she didn't feel like doing anything, she stumbled to the couch and sat down for a while. She still didn't feel well but she thought she might feel better if she got out of her sweaty clothes and just laid down. As Loren made her way to her bedroom she started feeling dizzy, her head started spinning and next the next thing she knew everything was black and she fell to the ground.

~ Downstairs

Max: I just don't get what Eddie see's in Chloe

Katy: Me either but we better just leave it alone for now, or we will only make things worse

Mel: You know I love you guys, but if your son upsets Loren one more time I might not be so nice

Katy: Im right their with you on that Mel, Eddie may be my son but Loren is like a daughter to me, she was an amazing little girl, and now she is an amazing woman and she don't deserve anything but the best, I just hate that when we moved away we didn't keep in touch with her and her family

Mel: You're right, she is amazing, she is a better friend than I could have ever asked for, heck that girl is my sister and I will fight my ass off for her!

Katy: You know Mel Loren isn't the only one that is amazing. You are pretty amazing to and she is lucky to have a friend like you, and not only do people have to watch out if they mess with Loren but they will also have to watch out for me if they mess with you.

Mel*tears in her*: Aww thank you...you have no idea how much it means to me that someone as amazing as you is watching my back

Tyler: Well as much as I am enjoying this little sappy love fest I think I am gonna go check on Ed outside

Ian: Im right behind you mate

Everyone laughs

Mel: Yeah I think I am going to go check on Loren and see if she is feeling any better *getting up to walk away* Adam you coming?

Adam: Uhh Yeah

Adam and Mel made their way up the stairs and went into the apartment

Mel *shouting*: Lo I just came to check on you and Adam is up here so I hope you're descent

...

Mel: LO

...

Adam: Maybe she is asleep

Mel: You are probably right, so what do you wanna do?

Adam: Well it is getting kinda late, we could go grab a late dinner, you can wake Lorenup and see if she wants to come

Mel: Yeah thats a good idea you are so sweet, I am glad you two get along

Adam: Me too, so im gonna go sit on the couch while you go see if Loren wants to come

Mel: *Making her way toward Lorens room* Okay ill be right back

When Mel reached Loren's room she got kind of worried. The door was open and she didn't see Loren on her bed. She thought maybe Loren was in her bathroom but the door was open to it to also. Then all of a sudden something caught her eye next to Lorens dresser but she couldn't tell what it was because the bed hid most of it. Mel walked over to the dresser and saw Loren laying on the floor unconcious!

Mel: OH MY GOD LO!... ADAM!

Adam came running in: Whats wrong?! *He then seen Loren*Oh my god what do we do?

Mel: Go get Max and Katy hurry!

Without another word said Adam ran down stairs while Mel stayed with Loren crying and trying to get her to wake up.

As Adam ran down the stairs he shouted for Max and Katy.

When Max and Katy heard Adam they turned around startled.

Max: What's going on?!

Adam: It's Loren something's wrong! Hurry!

Max and Katy rushed up stairs behind Adam and went to Loren's room to find her laying on the floor unresponsive.

Katy: Oh my gosh, what happened?

Mel *crying and sniffling* I don't know I just found her like this. She isn't waking up! *crying even harder* Why isn't she waking up?

Katy: Max call 911

Max: I already am

Mel, Max, and Adam made there way down stairs while Katy stayed up stairs with Loren because they knew they would need to be out of the way when the paramedics arrived. Mel would have stayed with Loren, but she knew she was to upset to answer any questions, so she dicided to let get Katy to stay instead.

After about 5 minutes an ambulance and paramedics arrived.

~Outside the back entrance

Ian: Do you hear that

Tyler: Hear what?

Ian: It sounds like an ambulance

Tyler: It's LA you always hear sirens

Ian: No these sirens are getting pretty close

Eddie: Yeah he is right man* just then the sirens turned off* this ambulance sounds really close.

Tyler: Yeah I get what you are saying and the sirens just turned off. I wonder if something is going on outside at one of these buildings close to MK.

Eddie: I don't know lets go inside and ask mom and pops if they know what it's about.

Eddie, Tyler, and Ian made their way inside to see Mel sitting on a stool crying into Adams shoulder and Max rubbing ger back while his other hand is rubbing his face. As they shut the door behind them they start to walk towards them when they all three stop in their tracks as they see paramedics rushing in. Max walks towards them and directs them upstairs then walks back over to Mel and Adam. Eddie, Ian, and Tyler all three rush over to them with worried and confused looks on their faces.

Eddie*concerned*: Pops what is going on!

Max: Something happened to Loren

Tyler and Ian just stayed there quiet waiting to find out answers.

Eddie: What do you mean something happened to Loren? Where's Ma?

Max: Your mother is upstairs with Loren and the Paramedics.

Ian: Is she going to be okay

Max: I don't know

Eddie: What happened?

Max: Im not exactly sure. Mel and Adam went upstairs to check on Loren and then the next thing I knew Adam came down shouting for me and your mother to come up there and to hurry. He said something was wrong with Loren. When we got up there Loren was laying on the floor unconcious and not waking up.

Tyler: Oh my god

Eddie walked a few feet away, sat down at a bar stool, and started rubbing his face with his hands.

Max* walked to Eddie and place a hand on his shoulder*: You ok son

Eddie: No I feel horrible pops, im such an ass

Max* confused expression on his face*: What are you talking about

Eddie: Do you not recall me saying that Loren wasn't really sick and she was just avoiding our conversation?

Max: Yes I do recall that, and I do think you shouldn't have said that, but I don't want you to start thinking the worse right now. Lets just wait and see what the paramedics say and go from there.

Eddie: You are right pops

Just then the paramedics came down with Loren on a stretcher and Katy following behind them. The paramedics made their way out of the bar with Loren, while Katy made her way over to the bar to talk to everyone.

Mel: How is she, what happened?

Katy: She is still not waking up, they think she probably passed out and hit her head pretty hard while she fell.

Mel: When is she going to wake up? Why did she pass out? Is she going to be okay?

Katy: I am not sure, we will have to wait for the doctor to say something, so we better get going so we can be at the hospital to find out something.

Mel*sniffling*: Yeah okay

Max: I will drive my car and Eddie did you drive here today or did your driver bring you?

Eddie: My driver but I let him leave and I told him I would call him if I needed him.

Tyler: I brought my car we can take it.

Max: Okay Adam are you coming with us to the hospital or do you need a ride home?

Adam*looking at Mel*: Im coming

Max: Okay I guess you and Mel can ride with me and Katy and Tyler, Ian, and Eddie can all go in Tylers car.

Without another word said they all left and headed to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Without another word said they all left and headed to the hospital.

As they got to the hospital and parked they all made their way to the emergency room, and went over to talk to the medical assistant(MA) behind the desk.

Katy: Excuse me we are here to see Loren Tate she was brought in by ambulance maybe ten minutes ago

MA*checking stuff on her computer*: Umm yes, hold on one second

Katy: Okay

MA: Yes miss Tate did arrive by ambulance about 10 minutes ago. I am unsure of her condition because it has not been uploaded onto the database yet, but if you will have a seat, as soon as I find out anything I will let you know

Katy: Thank you do we just wait here

MA: Yes *glancing up and recognizing Eddie* Umm actually would you prefer to wait in a private waiting room it might cause a scene if you sit out here

Katy: That would be perfect thank you very much

They were directed to a private waiting area where they had already sat for atleast an hour.

Mel: What is taking so long, shouldn't they have told us something by now

Katy: Im sure they will tell us something anytime now and if not we will go back out and ask the person at the desk

Just then there was a knock at the door, and a doctor appeared.

Doctor: Is the family and friends of Loren Tate

Everyone immediately said Yes all at once

**( So I don't know much about the medical field so if what I am saying doesn't really make since, just pretend like it does Haha)**

Doctor: Okay well when miss Tate arrived her vitals were very low and like you know she was unconcious, we have her hooked up to Iv fluids and her condition is stabilizing more, I do want to talk to you about Miss Tates daily life recently to see if we can find out what caused this to happen

Max: Okay, her best friend *pointing to Mel* probably knows what Loren has been doing more than anyone else would so you should probably ask her

Doctor: Okay Miss

Mel: Sanders, Melissa Sanders

Doctor: Okay should we talk in here or should we talk in private

Mel: Loren isn't hiding anything, in here is fine

Doctor: Okay so what has Miss Tate's schedule been like recently

Mel: Honestly it has been pretty crazy, with school just getting out for summer break and she has been practicing

Doctor: Okay, so she has been in school, may I ask what she does and what has she been practicing

Mel: Oh sorry that might make a little more sense if I tell you, she is actually the best dance student at Luminess, she is always working hard. She has the role of Cinderella in The Glass Slipper which is a major ballet. She also was the lead dancer in a music video that she just finished today.

Doctor: uh-huh, would you say that this music video she has been working on had a lot of physical activity in it?

Mel: Yes, it was a very dance packed video

Doctor: Okay and what about the Glass Slipper, did she have rehearsals recently?

Mel: Yes, She just started rehearsals yesterday but her and her partner was practicing before yesterday, and before that she had exams.

Doctor: I see, So um did Miss Tate by any chance have rehearsals today

Mel: Yes, she was actually rehearsing for quite a few hours.

Doctor: Okay what about eating, has she been eating very well

Mel: She ate a very small breakfast this morning I think, and we went to a cafe earlier today for lunch, but she was upset so I don't think she ate

Doctor: So as far as you know, she hasn't had anything to eat since this morning, and you said she was upset, If you don't mind I would like to know what about.

Mel* glancing at Eddie*: She got into an argument yesterday, and then today she got into another argument with a really good friend

Doctor: So you would say that she had a lot on her mind today and was pretty stressed

Mel: Yes,* taking a moment to think* wait what is todays date

Doctor: It is -/-/- ( just think of your own date)

Mel: Oh my gosh, how did I not think of this until now she must be even more upset than I realized

Everyone looked at her confused

Mel: Today is the anniversary of her parents death

Doctor: Her parents, so both of her parents are dead

Mel: Yeah they died when she was 15

Doctor: Okay, do you know what she was doing right before she passed out

Mel: She did the music video, and then I think she went for a run to try and clear her head

Doctor: Okay, well Im pretty sure I know what happened now but I have to follow procedures and talk it over with the medical team, and then I will be back to tell you what happened

Mel: Okay Thank you

The doctor nodded his head and walked out of the waiting room. Mel immediately put her head in her hands and tears started flowing.

Mel: Im horrible friend, how did I not remember what today was, and I didn't even check to see how she was feeling about it

Katy: This is not your fault, we don't even know what happened yet, and I am here to tell you, you are not a horrible friend, that girl loves you more than anything in the world

Mel: Yeah I guess you're right

Katy: I know Im right

About 30 minutes later the doctor came back in.

Mel: How is she do you know what happened

Doctor: **(once again I don't even know if this is possible it just kind of sounded like a good explanation)**Well the way my medical team and I see it, is that with the events of the last few days she has been working her body to hard and with her lack of nutrients it caused her sugar levels to drop and she was also dehydrated, and if you add in the stress of todays events, it was all just too much for her, she is Medically fatigued or exhausted which caused her to pass out.

Mel: So why would she not wake up

Doctor: Well she is coming to now, but when she fell she hit her head pretty hard and it knocked her unconcious, but at the time her body was already so week it couldn't really recover correctly so that is probably why it took her so long to wake up, her body needed to start building its strength back up and thanks to the Iv fluids we have been giving her, she is now recovering.

Mel: So when can she come home

Doctor: Well we want to keep her her for atleast the next twelve to twenty-four hours depending on her condition. We want her to get as much rest as possible and and get plebty of fluids and when she is up to it we want her to eat

Mel: Okay, can we see her

Doctor: In just a few you can all go see her for just a couple of minutes but then you will need to leave because she needs her rest, she is allowed to have up to two overnight guest to stay with her

Mel: Okay Thank you, what room is she in

Doctor: Right now she is still in the emergency room but since she is staying overnight she has to be admitted and transferred up stairs so I will send a nurse to come and take you to her when she is settled in

Mel just nodded her head as the doctor went out of the room. She turned to look at everyone who seemed to all have a look of relief on their faces except for Eddie, he had his elbows on his knees with his face buried in his hands. Katy and Max seemed to notice too.

Adam: Im gonna go down to the cafe and get everyone something to eat and drink because I know you all have to be starving so what do you guys want

Katy: You don't have to do that for us Adam

Adam: No I don't have to but I want to so what do y'all want

Everyone gave Adam their orders and then Ian and Tyler decided to go with him to help him carry everything. Which left Mel, Eddie, Max and Katy in the waiting room.

Katy: Now that it is just us do you want to talk about what is bothering you Eddie

Eddie* sat up a little looking around*:It's nothing important

Max: That look on your face doesn't look like nothing

Eddie: You're right, It's just, this is all my fault

Katy: Why would you think this is all your fault

Eddie: Because it is, Loren would have ate at the cafe if I hadn't been such a jerk, and she wouldn't have been doing the music video if I hadn't convinced her to in the first place, she wouldn't have went for a run if I would have stopped pressuring her to talk to me, and I should have noticed that she already had a lot going on because of her parents but no instead all I did was make her more upset

Katy: I do see why you would think this is your fault, but you need to know that it's not

Eddie: How can you say that when it obviously is?

Mel: No Eddie your mom is right, I love Loren to death and at first when all this was happening I will admit that there was a little bit of me that wanted to blame you, but then I realized that you didn't know all of this was going to happen. Her body just couldn't handle all of the pressure she was putting on it. It was no ones fault, it just happened

Max: Yeah son look on the bright side, the doctor said that Loren was going to be fine and this could be a wake up call to all of us. This just shows us that we have to be prepared for anything and to watch what we do and say. If this hadn't of happened now, maybe it would have happened another time and no one would have been there to find her and things could have gotten alot worse

Eddie: Yeah I guess you're right ( Eddie agreed with them, but he still felt like this was all his fault)

After a few minutes Adam, Tyler, and Ian came back in with the food and everyone ate. Then finally the nurse came in and instructed them to follow her and she would show them to Loren's room.

As everyone walked into the room, they immediately seen Loren resting in the bed with an Iv attatched to her arm. They were gonna walk out and let her continue to rest but then she woke up and noticed them and seen that Mel had tears in her eyes.

Loren*kind of weak*: Aww Mel don't cry

Mel: * running to give her a hug* I can't help it im just so glad you are okay, you scared me so bad. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you.

Loren: Well you don't have to worry about that I am fine

Max: It's good to see that you are doing a little better

Loren: Yeah haha, I think they are going to come take this Iv out of my arm soon, because I am awake now and * a little sarcastic* I think I am capable of drinking fluids on my own now

Katy: *jokingly* Seriously you havn't even been at the hospital an entire day and you already think you are the nurse..*serious now* but I am really glad to know that you are going to be okay

Tyler: Yeah Lo, you ohad us all worried

Loren*trying to scoot up a little but still to weak* I know Im sorry you guys

Ian: What are you apologizing for love

Loren: For worrying you all, and ruining your nights by making you stay at a hospital for hours

Katy: *grabbing Loren's hand* Don't you ever apologize for something like this ever again do you hear me? We are not here because we have to be, we are here because we all love and care about you.

Loren: You have no idea how much you all mean to me. We have all barely been together a month, but I feel like I finally have a family again.

Max: You mean so much to us too, we are all lucky to be a part of your life.

Loren*yawning*:Thank you

Katy: Well we can see that you are tired, so we will get going we just wanted to come in and see how you were doing.

Mel: Im staying here with Loren

Loren: No Mel you should go home and get some rest I can see that you are tired and besides you need to take Adam back to the cafe to get his car

Adam: I can just call a cab

Loren: No Adam, you and Mel should spend a little time together, and Mel seriously go home and rest I know I have put you through a lot today, you won't be any good to anybody if you pass out too*slightly laughing*

Mel: But I can't leave you here by yourself

Loren: I will be *getting interrupted by Eddie talking for the first time since they got into the room*

Eddie: Ill stay

Loren: Thank you but you really don't have to do that, I will be okay by myself, I'm a big girl

Eddie: I know, but I'll still stay

Loren didn't really know if she was comfortable with Eddie staying especially after everything that day, but she really wanted Mel to spend some more time with Adam and get some rest.

Loren: Okay, you see Mel Eddie is going to stay, so go home and get some rest

Mel:* a little hesitant*: Okay but Ill be back in the morning as soon as visiting hours start

Loren: Thank you, I love you

Mel: I love you too bye Lo* giving her a hug*

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out except for Eddie who sat down on the little reclining hospital chair beside Lorens bed. Then the nurse came in and unhooked the Iv's from Lorens arm and said they would see how she did with out them and to get some rest.

Loren was very tired so she just nodded her head and fell asleep without even talking to Eddie.

At around 3 in the morning Loren woke up to find Eddie still awake just staring at her.

Eddie: Hey

...


	20. Chapter 20

At around 3 in the morning Loren woke up to find Eddie still awake just staring at her.

Eddie: Hey

...

Loren: Hey

Eddie: How are you feeling

Loren: Better than before I guess, Umm...so..Uh thank you for staying you know you really didn't have to , I would have been fine

Eddie: I know you would have, but there was no way that you were staying at a hospital alone

Loren: Well still thank you, if you wouldn't have offered to stay, Mel wouldn't have went home, and she does so much for me already I just want to make sure she stays healthy too, I couldn't imagine how I would feel if the roles were reversed and she was the one that was in the hospital

Eddie: You two are really good for each other, I hope you don't ever lose the friendship you both share

Loren: Yeah me too, I love her more than anything

Eddie: Yeah I can tell she loves you to death too * getting serious* Umm.. Loren Im sorry

Loren*confused*: Sorry for what

Eddie: For earlier, well I guess it would be yesterday, Mel told me the whole story and I really didn't mean to just take Chloe's side... It's just that she is my girlfriend you know, I didn't want to believe that she would be that type of person, but apparently everyone else but me seems to think she is no good

Loren: Thank you for the apology, and for the record i'm sorry too.

Eddie: What do you have to be sorry for you did nothing wrong besides try to tell the truth

Loren: No, I completely overreacted, it just hurt that you didn't even let me explain what happened, and I was always told to see things from the other persons point of view, and I guess it was only natural that you took up for Chloe. If I was her I would expect you to take up for me to.

Eddie: Thank you, but seriously you are the kindest truest person I know, so I really should have listened to you

Loren: Well thank you again

Eddie: You know im also sorry about you being in the hospital, I should have been a better friend

Loren: What are you talking about

Eddie: If I wouldn't have made you upset, you would have ate at the cafe, and you wouldn't have even been doing the music video if I hadn't convinced you to

Loren: Eddie you can't blame yourself, I should have taken better care of myself. I let everything get to me and I just couldn't handle it. I do that a lot, so this was a reminder that I just need to be careful. So maybe this happened for a reason, like maybe I can prevent this from ever happening again, because who knows, this could have easily happened at a time when no one was around.

Eddie: Thats what mom, pops, and Mel said in the waiting room earlier, so why didn't you tell me that yesterday was the anniversary of your parents death.

Loren: ah you know about that

Eddie: Yeah Mel was upset that she hadn't talked to you about it

Loren: She shouldn't have been upset, I probably wouldn't have talked to her about it yesterday anyways

Eddie: why not

Loren: Because I had a lot going on yesterday, and It probably would have just made me feel worse to talk about it.

Eddie: I understand that, I mean I don't have any idea of what you are going through, but I still understand that sometimes it is better to just keep things to yourself for a while.

Loren: Yeah, you know I just miss them so much and wish they could be here with me. I want to know what their advice would be when I am having a hard time. I want to know what they would think of the decisions I make, I want to hear them say that everything will be okay when I am upset, and I just want them to know that I love them so much.* tears now slowly making their way down her face*

Eddie * reached over and grabbed her hand*: I didn't know your parents but I am sure they know that you love them, just because they are not with you in person does not mean they are not with you in your heart. I also know that there are two Tate parents in heaven right now looking down on their daughter and are very,very proud of her.

Loren: *smiling*Thanks for telling me just what I needed to hear

Eddie: I didn't tell you that just beacause I thought that is what you needed to hear, I told you that because it is the truth. I have spent everyday with you for almost a month now and I can honestly say that you are truely one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Even though I have not known you that long, It killed me to know that you were mad at me and that something bad might have happened to you.

Loren didn't respond to Eddie she just stared him in the eyes and smiled as he squeezed her hand even tighter. Eventually Eddie and Loren both fall asleep while still holding hands.

The next day by the time visiting hours had started at 9 AM, Loren and Eddie were still asleep with their hands somehow still entwined. Just then Mel, Max, and Katy all walked into Loren's room.

(conversation in whispers)

Mel: Hmm I take it those two made up

Katy:*with a devious smile on her face* It sure looks that way

Max: should we wake them up

Katy: No let them sleep Im kind of enjoying the view

Max: No arguments there, I would much rather see Eddie holding her hand than Chloe's

Mel: Well I would much rather see him holding anyone's hand instead of Chloe's

Max: That is true but you know what I mean, Loren would be good for Eddie

Just then Eddie's phone started to ring which startled both Loren and Eddie awake. They noticed that Max, Katy, and Mel were standing there staring at them, then they noticed their hands were still in each others, and they both immediately turned red and pulled apart. Eddie decided to ignore his phone for the moment so he could process everything and fully wake up.

Loren: Umm hey guys

Everyone: Hey

Katy: Hey sweetie, I was going to ask how you slept, but based on what I seen you both slept pretty well last night

Mel: Yeah what exactly was that about huh?

Loren:* looking at Eddie then back at Mel* It was nothing, I woke up in the middle of the night and Eddie and I had a conversation and it led to us talking about my parents, so he grabbed my hand to comfort me and I guess we just fell asleep like that

Eddie:*trying to change the subject* Yeah so has one of you guys by any chance talked to the doctor yet

Max: No we just got here

Just then the doctor came and a nurse came in.

Doctor: Good morning Ms. Tate, good morning everyone. So your nurse here is going to take your vital signs right quick while I ask you some questions if that is okay with you.

Loren: That is fine

Doctor: Great, so how are you feeling this morning

Loren: I honestly feel okay, a little tired, weak, and I have a little headache, but other than that I feel fine

Doctor: That is good to hear, all three of those symptoms are only natural after what you went through. How did you sleep last night?

Mel and Katy kind of giggled to themselves as Loren sent them a glare and then answered the doctor.

Loren: I woke up in the middle of the night for a little while, but after that I went back to sleep and slept fine

Doctor: Good, this all sounds very promising

Loren: So when can I go home

Doctor: Well I want to see you get out of bed and walk around some, maybe you can walk down to the cafeteria as long as you are accompanied by someone and get some breakfast, and if you do good with all of that we will keep you a few more hours and keep check on you and then if all is good, I will come back in and and talk with you and you can be discharged.

Loren*smiling*:Okay that sounds great Thank you

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room followed by the nurse who had just finished Loren's vitals.

Max: So what do you say we all walk down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast.

Loren: That sounds good but I need to take a quick shower before I can do anything, I probably smell horrible after all of the sweating I did yesterday. * looking at Mel* Please tell me you have me a change of clothes in that bag!

Mel: Of course, I brought you some sweat pants and your favorite T-shirt I figured you would want to be comfortable

Loren: That sounds perfect, you are the best Mel.

Mel: I know!

Katy: Are you sure you should be showering and stuff right now you are still kind of weak

Loren: Trust me I am positive that I should be showering and besides if the doctor is okay with me walking to the cafeteria I am sure it is okay for me to take a quick shower.

Mel: Yeah, why don't you three go ahead to the cafeteria and order the food, and I will stay up here with Lo and make sure she is okay, that way when the we get down there the food will already be at the table.

Max: Okay that sounds like a plan, come on yall

Eddie*a little hesitant*: Are you sure you are going to be okay, I can stay and wait if you want

Loren:*laughing* I will be fine, and besides if something did happen there wouldn't be much that you could do because I would be in the shower and umm naked so yeah I think im good

Mel: Yeah don't worry Rockstar I plan on sitting in the bathroom and talking her head off the entire time, nothing is going to happen to her with Mighty Mel around.

Eddie: Haha okay okay I get it, Ill be in the cafeteria when you are done

So after Loren showered, they went to the cafeteria, talked to the doctor again, and finally Loren got to go home.

~Inside of MK

Loren: Seriously guys you don't have to follow my every move I think I am capable of walking to the bar and grabbing my own bottle of water

Mel: I don't care if you are capable or not the doctor said you needed to rest for the next couple days, so that is exactly what you are going to do, in fact you need to get your butt upstairs

Loren: * sarcastically* What, I can't walk twenty feet to get a water but I can walk all the way upstairs! Oh my Gosh!

Mel: Hmm you know what you are right. Eddie carry Loren upstairs please oh and by the way you can call me Mel again.

Loren: Mel I was just joking, gosh, Eddie you do not have to carry me upstairs! The doctor said I needed to rest not become comletely immobile if you don't recall it was the doctors idea for me to walk to the cafeteria earlier.

Katy:*looking at Mel and then back at Loren* No Loren I think Mel is right thats a lot of stairs atleast at the hospital you took an elevator. *trying to hide a grin* Eddie I think you shouls carry her upstairs

Loren: Oh my gosh you guys are seriously impossible I am fine.

Before Loren could say another word Eddie scooped Loren up and carried her up the stairs and sat her down on the couch in the living room.

Loren: *laughing* Uhh Eddie what did you do that for, I would have thought you would have been on my side.

Eddie: Hello I am on your side, you were trying to win an argument with mom and Mel, which you know would never happen, so I just went ahead and saved you from wasting your breath.

Loren: haha yeah I guess you're right, I really hope this is no indication of how things are going to be for the next couple of days.

Eddie: *laughing and shaking his head* Umm im pretty sure this is more of an indication of how things will be for the next few weeks

Loren*burying her face into one of the pillows on the couch*: Oh my lord help me now, what am I going to do

Eddie: hmm, thats a good question, good luck on figuring that out

Loren: you know you are going to help me right?

Eddie: And why would I help you with them?

Loren: Well if you don't help me get your mom and Mel off of my case a little bit, you are going to be stuck with doing crazy off the wall things for me like carrying me up and down the stairs everytime I want to walk out of the apartment.

Eddie*with a smirk on his face*: I repeat why would I help you with them? That just means I get to spend more time with you.

Loren: We see each other almost everyday for hours, why would you possibly want to spend any more time with me? *sarcastically*I mean I know I am awesome and everything but geeze you are bound to get tired of me eventually, I know I sure get tired of you.

Eddie: Oh you know you could never get tired of me, but in all seriousness I actually do like spending time with you and I don't mind doing crazy off the wall things for you. And besides, I am kinda scared of my mom and Mel individually, but I am terrified of them when they are working together.

Loren: Aww is the big tough rockstar afraid

Eddie: *looking her straight in the eyes* Yes, yes I am

Neither one of them broke eye contact until they were pulled away by someone just barging into the appartment.


	21. Chapter 21

Neither one of them broke eye contact until they were pulled away by someone just barging into the appartment.

It was Chloe, she had just came right in with out even knocking, she stood there looking at Eddie and Loren with her knee stuck out and her arms crossed.

Chloe*putting on a fake smile that anyone could see through*: Oh Eddie, here you are I have been calling you but you didn't answer. Now I can see that you must have had your hands full babysitting *shooting Loren a glare* I know how college students can be sometimes * putting her fake smile back on*

Eddie was a little taken back by the way Chloe was acting, she looked so fake, is this what his parents everyone had been talking about, is this how Chloe always acted? If so how could see through Chloe, anyone could tell that this little face she was putting on was full of hatred and disgust.

Eddie: Actually Chloe I just hadn't had a chance to answer the calls, and yes I was busy, *looking at Loren then back at Chloe* but I was only busy doing things that I wanted to do.

Chloe: Yeah i'm sure, what exactly have you been busy doing?

Eddie: I was helping out a friend, what is with the 20 questions Chloe?

Chloe: What I can't be interested and ask my boyfriend what he has been up to

Eddie: * starting to get really irritated* Geeze Chlo, you sound more like you are asking a witness on trial questions than asking questions because you are interested!

Loren: Umm I think Im going to go to my room now

Eddie: No Loren this is your home now, we will walk outside

Loren: No, it's okay, you can stay up here, im kind of tired anyways and I kind of need to call Tommy and tell him I won't be at rehearsals for the next couple of days.

Chloe(in a sarcastic tone): Aww thanks Lo! *waving her out of the room*

Loren just rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom, she was more than happy to get away from chloe.

~Eddie and Chloe

Once Loren had shut the door to her room Eddie began talking.

Eddie: What the hell is wrong with you Chloe

Chloe: What are you talking about im fine

Eddie: You know what im talking about. Those little sarcastic remarks you were making towards Loren and those evil looks you were giving her!

Chloe: I didn't say anything wrong, I don't now what remarks you are talking about, and of course I was giving her evil looks you do remember that she pretty much verbally attacked me the day of the video rehearsals right?

Eddie*letting out an amused/annoyed chuckle*: seriously Chlo, first of all im talking about remarks like " I can see you had your hands full babysitting, I know how college students can be" and second of all, I know that Loren didn't verbally attack you, in fact im pretty sure it was the other way around.

Chloe*looking kind of guilty*: What! whatever she told you was a lie!

Eddie: Actually by the look on your face just a second ago I could tell that it wasn't and I didn't believe Loren at first, but you should really be careful about what you say and where. I actually had Mel and Ma tell me the same thing Loren did.

Chloe: I can't believe you right now, I am your girlfriend, not that little wannabe, why are you taking her side?

Eddie: Because she has been nothing but nice to me, my family, and my friends; and apparently you havn't

Chloe: Yes I have *trying to change the subject* and enough about me, did you forget that I was going to be moving in with you for the month while my apartment is getting renovated, where were you last night, you were supposed to help me, but no instead I had to get someone else to move my bags to your place yesterday, because you never showed up to your own home. What did something more important come up with your little friends?

Eddie: Actually yes Chloe something more important did come up, for your information Loren was in the hospital last night and this morning.

Chloe* not affected at all*: And what does this have to do with you, why did you not come home

Eddie: I didn't come home because I stayed with Loren, so she wouldn't be by herself

Chloe: Why own earth would you do that

Eddie: Because I wanted to make sure she was ok

Chloe: Why do you care your music video is over, it's not like you actually needed her anymore

Eddie: Seriously Chloe, I care because she is my friend, I never new you could be such hipocritical, self-centered brat.

Chloe: She may be your friend, but I am your girlfriend, you can't talk to me like that, I thought you loved me, you don't call the people you love names

Eddie: Yeah I thought I loved you too, but now i'm not so sure, after what I have seen and heard, the past couple of days.

Chloe: What are you saying

Eddie: I don't now, I think we need to take a little break from each other

Chloe* eyes widened*: Are you breaking up with me?

Eddie: No, I just think we need to take a little break from each other, I need to sort my mind out, I feel like I don't even know you anymore.

Chloe: You want to take a break, wow, I don't know what to think right now Eddie, what are we supposed to do, what am I supposed to do, I am supposed to be staying at your place for a month remember?

Eddie had actually forgot, he wasn't one to go back on his word, so he new he had to let Chloe stay at his home, after all he does still care about her, right?

Eddie: You go ahead and stay at my place I will figure out somewhere else to stay.

Chloe: Ok, so what are we not suppose to see or tal to each other, Eddie I love you, this isn't fair!

Eddie: We can still talk, I just think we need some time apart to sort out our feelings.

Chloe: Wow okay, you go ahead and sort out your feelings, but I already know I love you.

With that said Chloe stormed out of MK. Eddie just plopped down on Loren's couch, and started rubbing his face with his hands. Loren then came out of her room, because she could tell that Chloe had left, because of the door slamming.

Loren: Hey are you okay?

Eddie* turning to see Loren sitting down on the other side of the couch*: Ugh, I don't now Lo.

Loren: Do you want to talk about it.

Eddie: Nah, you have been through so much, you don't need my problems on top of yours, the doctors said for you to take it easy.

Loren: Come on Eddie, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but you were there for me, and now I am here for you, listening to your problems is not gonna put me back in the hospital, other than having a headache and being a little weak I am fine.

Eddie*stared Loren in the eyes*: I told Chloe that I think we needed a break

Loren: Ouch, how did she take that

Eddie: Not too well, at first she thought I was breaking up with her but after I explained it she was a little better.

Loren: Yeah, don't get me wrong I still don't like Chloe, but that had to of been a little rough to hear.

Eddie: Yeah, I know, it's just after everything that has happened these past few days, I feel like I just don't really know everything that I thought I did, I don't know if she has changed, or if she had always been this way and I just didn't notice.

Loren: I understand

Eddie: Yeah thanks for listening Lo, but I should probably get going, I need to find a place to stay for a while

Loren*confused*: Why do you need a place to stay, If I am not mistaking don't you have a huge penthouse not too far from here

Eddie: Yeah, but Chloe will be there, and It is kind of hard to take a break if I will see her everyday.

Loren: Oh so you and Chloe live together?

Loren didn't know why but she felt a little hurt when she thought that Chloe was living with Eddie.

Eddie: No, but her apartment is being renovated for the next month or so and I had already told her she could stay there.

Loren: Oh ( thining for a moment) why don't you just stay here in the extra bedroom, after all your parents do own this place.

Eddie: I couldn't do that this is yours and Mels home for now, it don't matter whose legally owns it.

Loren: Well, you can still stay, it would be fun, having my two best friends living with me.

Eddie: Oh so I'm one of your best friends huh?

Loren: Oh don't let it go to your head, so what do you say?

Eddie: Are you sure you want me to stay, shouldn't you ask Mel first?

Loren: I'm sure she will be fine with it, but I why don't we all get some lunch and I will make sure?

Eddie: sounds good, you stay up here so you don't get your head bitten off by Mel for not resting and I will go find out what everyone wants to do for lunch.

Loren: Uhh okay

Eddie went down stairs to talk to Mel, Max, and Katy.

Eddie: Hey guys so Loren is hungry and I thin it is a good idea if she eats haha, so I told her I would come down here and see what you all want to do.

Katy: I think we should order take out so no one has to cook and that way Loren can stay upstairs and rest.

Mel: I agree

Eddie: Sounds good to me

Max: I will call and order the food, how does pizza sound

Everyone: great

Eddie: Okay I will go and tell Loren

Mel: Ill come with you

~Back upstairs

Eddie: Okay so Pops is ordering pizza because you are supposed to stay up here and rest according my mother and Mel

Loren:*sarcastically* Oh Yay! *looking at Mel* Thanks Mel. You know I am perfectly capable of leaving this apartment right

Mel: No you are not according to the doctor you need to rest, how many times do you need to hear that.

Loren:*joingly* Gee I guess ill be in the hospital next for mental insanity because of being stuc up here.

Mel* gave Loren a scolding look*: that's not even funny Lo!

Loren: I know im sorry.

Mel: Thank you, anyways so what did the wicked witch of the west want? We all saw her come up here.

Loren: Umm * looking at eddie to make sure she can tell some of the events that had just occured*( Eddie nodded for Loren to continue)...Long story short Chloe and Eddie had an argument and they are now on a break for a little while, but Eddie had already promised Chloe she could stay at his place for the next month while her apartment is being remodeled, so he needs a place to stay.

Mel: Well hello, why don't you just stay with us

Loren: Thats what I said but he wanted me to make sure it was okay with you first

Mel: Of course it is okay with me, Party at casa de Mello

Eddie:*confused* Mello

Loren*laughing*:You now how people combine names

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Well Mel decided we needed a name because we are best friends, and our last names don't really go well together, so she put Mel and Lo together and thought Mello would be cool.* circling her finger at her head indicating that Mel was crazy*

Mel: I saw that Lo and duh Mello is cool because we are totally go with the flow Mellow

Loren*laughing*: Yeah we're just peachy

Eddie: Okay, now im starting to rethink this new living arrangement

Mel: Oh shut up you know we're awesome

Eddie: Yeah yeah, seriously though thank you guys for letting me stay here

Mel and Lo: Your welcome

Just then Max and Katy knocked on the door and came in with the pizza.

They all ate and then Eddie went to get him some stuff from his apartment. Fortunately Chloe wasn't there so he hurried to get his things and then left immediately.

Eddie got settled into the third bedroom at Mel and Loren's and the after that the rest of the day and night was pretty uneventful except for the fact that Mel argued with Loren almost everytime she tried to move.


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie got settled into the third bedroom at Mel and Loren's and the after that the rest of the day and night was pretty uneventful except for the fact that Mel argued with Loren almost everytime she tried to move.

The next morning when Eddie woke up he saw Loren standing in the kitchen cooking, she was wearing a pair of blue and silver plaid pajama shorts and a grey V neck T-shirt.

When Eddie saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. The sight of Loren in the morning was absolutely breathtaking. How could it be that she had just rolled out of bed and still looked beautiful? She wasn't even trying, she had no make up on, her hair was in a messy bun, and she was still in her pajamas.

Loren noticed that Eddie was staring at her and decided to speak up. She felt really insecure; she is living with a guy that she has grown to have a huge secret crush on, and yet she is in her pajamas!

Loren: Umm Hey, good morning! How did you sleep last night?

Eddie: Honestly not to good.

Loren: Well that is understandable, you had a pretty rough day yesterday, and not to mention, it must be hard to get used to not sleeping in your home.

Eddie: Yeah I guess that could be it. I actually don't sleep too good at home either though. I guess it's just who I am you know?

Loren: I get what you mean... I have trouble sleeping sometimes too.

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Haha yeah you can't tell? *pointing to herself* It may be one reason why im such a mess in the mornings.

Eddie: Ahh come on you are not a mess I actually think you look adorable,*Not meaning to say that, he tried to change the subject* but you know if Mel comes out and see's you cooking she is going to have a fit, after all you are still supposed to be resting.

Loren: I wouldn't worry about Mel, she probably won't be awake for atleast another hour or two.

Eddie* pulling out a kitchen chair for Loren and taking the spatula from her hands* Haha well then im telling you, sit down, I know you think you are fine now, but last time I checked you were studying dance and not medicine. The doctor said to rest and take it easy for a couple of days so that is what you are going to do.

Loren decided to just sit down, she knew there was no point in arguing, because she would not win when it came to this... And to think, at one point in her life she thought she wanted to be a lawyer...haha yeah right, it seems like lately all she has been doing was losing arguments.

Loren: Fine

Eddie*kind of confused that she gave up that easy*: Really?

Loren: Really what?

Eddie: Nothing, it's just that I have never seen you give up that easy, *joking* are you feeling okay?

Loren: I just don't feel up to arguing this early in the morning, especially since there was no way I was going to win the argument. Just do me a favor and don't burn any of the food*smiles*

Eddie: Hey, I can cook, most of the time I just don't, It's so much easier to order take out.

Just then Mel walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching.

Loren: What! you are awake before 10:30, are you feeling okay

Mel: Hahaha you're so funny, actually I feel fine and just so you know I don't always sleep til 10:30

Loren: No just most of the time

Mel: Anyways Im up so early because I knew you would be up and I wanted to make sure you were resting, someone has to keep you in line

Loren: Oh my gosh Mel I am fine

Eddie started shaking his head and laughing

Loren: What's so funny

Eddie: Are you sure you two are best friends, every time I see ya'll I think ya'll are always arguing with each other

Mel: Nope, we're sisters* walking to give Loren a hug* Thats what sisters are supposed to do

After breakfast was done they all went to their own rooms to get ready for the day. Of course Eddie was the first one finished and came out to sit on the couch. About 15 minutes after Eddie was finished getting ready, Loren was done too. She came out and sat down beside Eddie, she knew Mel would be getting ready for atleast another 30 minutes.

Loren: So whats your plans for the day

Eddie: Actually i'm free today, Jake said that as long as I work on my music I have most days for the next few months off, at least from the business part of my career. I have a couple of little concerts, appearances, and interviews here and there, but other than that I am just relaxing and making music.

Loren: Really that's awesome how did you manage that, from what I have seen, Jake don't really seem that laid back.

Eddie: He isn't, most of the time he is on me about my work, but he is a good friend so he tries to cool it down over the summer. He understands that I need to spend time with my family and just be young for a while.

Just then Mel walks into the living room.

Mel: Hey guys what are we talking about?

Loren: Nothing really just about Eddies work

Mel*in a dreamy voice*: Ahh yes, the life of a rockstar

Eddie: Yeah haha my life has its perks, but it also has downsides too.

Loren: What about you Mel, what are you up to today, well Adam wanted to go hang out, but I told him he would have to come here cause I have to keep an eye on my stubborn best friend.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Mel jumped up knowing it was Adam.

Mel: That must be Adam, I got it!

Adam: Hey Mel *giving her a hug* hey Loren, Eddie

Loren and Eddie: Hey

Loren: Mel, I will be fine, I promise I will rest, as a matter of fact, I plan on sitting right here on this couch all day watching movies.

Mel: Loren I know you are just saying that, I bet as soon as I leave you will be up cleaning and dancing around to music.

Eddie smirks

Loren: Mel Im serious go have fun

Eddie: Yeah Mel, I have nothing planned for today, *Jokingly* I will stay here with Loren and make sure she is completely bored out of her mind.

Mel: Uhhmmm...Okay I guess, but Im not staying gone long

After Mel and Adam left, Eddie and Loren started a movie but ended up stopping it because all they were doing was talking and goofing off.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting any company, so she was thinking it was probably Katy or Max. When she got to the door she was surprised to see Tommy standing there.

Tommy: Hey Loren, I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. These are for you *handing her some flowers*

Loren: Oh my gosh Thank you, what are these for?

Tommy: I guess they are kind of like get well soon flowers, but really I was at the store when I seen them and I thought you might like them.

Loren: Thats really sweet of you *giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek*

Just then Eddie had walked out of the bathroom and seen Loren and Tommy's exchange of affection. He really didn't understand why it bothered him so much but it just did.

Eddie thought he would make himself noticed by walking past them to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Tommy* looking at Loren*: Oh im sorry, did I come at a bad time, I can go

Loren: No no no, why don't you come in for a while.

Tommy: Are you sure? It looks like you are busy.

Loren: Yeah, Eddie is staying here with me and Mel for a month or two, we're not busy, actually we were just talking, since I can't really do anything else.

Tommy* walking with Loren to the couch to sit down*: Oh are you still feeling bad?

Loren: No, I feel fine, but everyone else seems to think that I need to literally not move. Im being serious right now, yesterday Mel and Katy forced Eddie to carry me up the stairs, and Havn't let me go back down yet!

Eddie came and sat down on the chair in front of Loren and Tommy.

Tommy: Hey Eddie

Eddie:*nods his head* Tommy

Lorern: So umm how did rehearsals go yesterday and today, did I miss a lot?

Tommy: Actually no, yesterday, they decided to let the principals go home so they could strictly work on the minor roles. I guess they figure if they can get the soloists to get there roles headed in the right direction it will give them more time to focus on the principals for most of the rest rehearsals. And today and tomorrow rehearsals are cancelled.

Loren: What why?

Tommy: Something about a pipe burst in the studio and all of the other studios are booked for now and i guess it is going to take today and tomorrow to fix it and get the studio back in shape.

Just then Mel and Adam walked into the apartment.

Loren: Mel what are yall doing back so soon

Mel: I told you I wasn't going to be gone long, Hey Tommy!...Oh this is Adam, Adam this is Tommy Lorens dance partner.

They said their hello's, got caught up, and then went back to the original conversation, then Mel sat down on the other side of Loren and Adam sat in the chair on the opposite side of Eddies.

Loren: You know it sucks about the studio and I hope we will be ready in time for opening night, but Im glad I didn't miss a lot I don't know what I would have done if I did.

Tommy *put his hand on Lorens leg and gave it a slight squeeze*: You would have done great, you are a natural, besides, you already have your parts almost completely memorized, I have never seen someone pick up on steps as quick as you and do them so flawlessly.

Loren: *Smiled and gave him another hug while his hand is still on her leg*: Thank you, how did I get lucky enough to have you as my dance partner

Tommy: I ask myself the same thing about you everyday

Eddie couldn't stand that Tommy had his hand on Loren's leg and that they were acting so cozy together.

Eddie*trying to break their attention from each other*: Uhh how about we all order some lunch * a little colder than usual but not too noticable* Are you going to be staying, im sure you have places you need to be?

Tommy picked up on Eddies slight attitude and instantly knew Eddie wanted him to leave. He had been getting a wierd vibe from him all night, and finally realized when he caught Eddie taking glances at his hand on Loren's leg, that it was because Eddie was obviously jealous. Tommy decided to dish a little attitude back at him.

Tommy *leaning back on the couch a little and looking Eddie straight in the eyes*: Actually No I don't have anywhere better to be, I think spending lunch with Loren, and of course all of you would be great.

Eddie got up and started to walk to his bedroom:*mumbled great* ... Ill call and order some sandwiches from the sally's sandwhich shop is that okay with everyone?

Everyone: yeah

Their lunch came, they all ate and the tension was still there between Eddie and Tommy, it was getting more and more obvious with every word they said to each other.

Finally Eddie decided he couldn't take it anymore.

Eddie: Ima go downstairs and see if ma and pops are here

Without another word Eddie left the apartment and slammed the door a little harder than usual.

~ About an hour later

Tommy: Well I guess I better get going

Loren: Okay, well I had fun, Ill see you soon

Tommy: Yes you will*winked at her and left*

Loren turned towards Mel and Adam

Loren: Okay was I the only one that sinced things were a little wierd with the way Tommy and Eddie were acting.

Mel: Uhh NO way, if guys could have periods, I would have sworn it was the time of the month for both of them

Loren: Hey, periods don't make everyone moody, but anyways... I wonder why

Mel: It is so obvious Lo, they don't like each other.

Loren: Yeah I kind of figured that, but I don't understand why they don't like each other.

Adam: Well as a guy I could definately tell what was going on, but im not sure if you would want to know or not. It might make things wierd.

Mel: I think I am pretty sure I know what was going on to *smiling*

Loren: Umm well would one of you enlighten me already?

Adam: Well it was kind of obvious, they both have crush on you Loren.

Loren: What no they don't

Mel: They so do!

Loren: Mel seriously I really don't think they do, Eddie is technically still with Chloe, and I have known Tommy for almost two years now and he has never made one move.

Adam: Or he has and you just didn't notice, he was making moves on you all the entire time you were here.

Loren: No he wasn't.

Mel: Uhh he definately was Lo, like when he kept putting his hand on your leg, making comments about how great you were, and him flirting and winking at you before he left.

Adam: Yeah and Eddie was getting kinda mad at all of that.

Loren: I still don't think either one of them like me like that* trying to change the subject* but anyways...I think Im gonna go to my room for a while and give you two some privacy.

Mel: Ok

Mel could tell Loren just wanted some time on her own to think so she didn't push for Loren to stay.

After about 30 minutes Eddie came back up to the apartment.

Eddie: Hey where did Loren go?

Mel: she went to her room for a while.

Eddie: Oh is she okay?

Mel: yeah I think she just wanted some alone time.

Eddie: Oh

With that said, Eddie went to his room witch was across from Lorens, but beside the music room.

~back to Loren

Loren didn't know what to do, should she continue to act like everything is okay? Does she need to pretend that Mel and Adam didn't tell her anything? Does Tommy and Eddie both really like her as more than a friend? Right now she really wished she had her parents here for the world famous advice right now. And of course, she started getting all these thoughts running through her head about her parents, about how much she missed them, and how everything has changed, she won't ever get to ask them for their advice because they just slipped away from her and are in a place that she can't reach them. She started to write down her feelings and about an hour later, she had new lyrics written.

Loren decided to go to the music room and put some music to the lyrics that she had wrote.

As she came up with music, she wrote it down so she wouldn't forget. She then played the music while singing her song.

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Oh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you are gone, now you are gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no..

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na

I miss you

(Avril Lavigne-Slipped Away)

As Loren sang the song Eddie heard every word and every note she played. He even found himself getting cold chills. He walked out of his room and to the music room.

When Loren stopped playing she turned and and saw Eddie standing there.

Eddie: That song was incredible.

Loren: I didn't know anyone could hear me

Eddie: Umm can we talk for a minute.

Loren: Umm yeah sure, lets go out to the patio though I could use some fresh air.

Eddie and Loren went out to the patio to sit down and talk...


End file.
